A Raposa Loira
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Raposa loira .... capitulo 5. O INICIO DO FIM DA PAZ
1. Trailer

_Sakura puxou a coberta. Abriu a boca, quando uma loira virou-se para ela e dando-lhe um olhar frio, retrucou-lhe._

- **Obasan** eu não reclamo quando estou na sua casa e me tira da cama junto com o seu filho. Mas na minha cama MANDO EU!

_Tsunade caiu sentada na cadeira._

- **Obaasan**Tsunade, daria para tomar saque depois do trabalho? Aqui temos uma situação realmente séria.

_Naruto cocou a cabeça, a expressão confusa._

- Boa piada, Hinata-chan. Mas falando sério, porque essa garota insiste em dizer que...

_Neji a olhou._

- Você não sabe de nada.

_O jovem moreno riu._

- Você a chama de irritante desde que aprendeu essa palavra.

_Hyuuga Hiashi paralizou quando a garota vestida de laranja, mostrando-lhe três dedos gritou._

**- ****Ojiisan** Hiashi como está o reumatismo?

_Cinco garotas idênticas apareceram do nada, em volta de Arashi._

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia dizer que ela realmente é filha do baka do Naruto.

_A garota ergueu o rosto, olhando para o monumento com os quatro rostos esculpidos._

- Vai deixar Neji-san ganhar de uma raposa? – quando ela o olhou, ele continuou. – Naruto-kun ficaria decepcionado por saber que você desistiu tão rápido.

_Hinata ficou vermelha, quando percebeu Naruto caminhando furioso em direção a ela._

- Onde está o pervertido do seu primo?

Naruto olhava em volta, procurando a loira, quando percebeu-a ao lado de um Neji corado.

- Vocês não disseram que Arashi estava treinando para derrotar esse _Hyuuga?_

_Haishi sorriu, ao escutar o que a menina estava lhe falando._

- Alem de irritar Neji-san, o que mais posso fazer para me divertir na sua casa, **Ojiisan** Hiashi?

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

A Raposa loira


	2. prólogo

**0.****0. . --- notas: bom, antes que venham me implorar, já aviso que Naruto e companhia não são meus. Nem faco ideia de quem seja. Mas Arashi, Ashita e Tenshi são meusinhos, ta?**

**0.1 --- Peco desculpas pela falta de acentos e cedilhas. Eu e o meu teclado não falamos a mesma lingua... **

**--- Desculpem pelo trailer. Mas 'e que eu simplesmente so consigo fazer trailers assim! Se bem que tem os videos das fics que consigo fazer animados... mas eles não posso postar por aqui. SE tiver alguem q queira ver Raposa Loira no youtube... esteja a vontade!**

**0.3 – minha beta vai me matar, por eu passar adiante sem ela ver... Mas eu estava ansiosa. Agora, chega de enrolacao... Se acharem que o prologo ta uma porcaria, sintam-se a vontade pra dizer isso!**

**Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto **

prologo

**0.4 - EU SOU UZUMAKI ARASHI!**

Uma chuva caia na Vila da Folha. A noite estava tao escura, que poucos se atreveriam a olhar para fora. Um trio, composto por dois rapazes e uma garota, andavam conforme a chuva permitia avançar.

- Porcaria! – a garota xingou, quando pisou em uma poça de agua, afundando quase atéo joelho nela. – Agora vou ter que tomar banho quando chegar em casa.

- Voce nao pode crescer?

- Voce nao pode virar homem?

- Voces chegam! – o mais alto dos rapazes pareceu perder a paciencia. – Se escutar a voz dos dois brigando novamente, vou deixa-los amarrados e depois do meu relatorio ao Hokage, é que vou pensar se voltar para busca-los.

- Eu não acredito. – a garota cantarolou. – E duvido que o meu pai vai gostar.

- Ele pode ir se queixar ao Hokage. – um relampago iluminou os ceus, fazendo o trio olhar para o ceu.

- Um mes sem ver uma unica gota de chuva e justo na nossa volta pra casa...

- Para de reclamar, Uzumaki e anda mais. – a ordem partiu do responsavel pelo trio, e embora os outros dois ainda se olhassem lançando chispas, nao fizeram mais nenhum comentario. Ao chegarem na vila, o trio ficou surpreendido ao perceber que nao havia nenhum vigia no posto.

- Interessante perceber .

- Alguem acabou de perder o posto. - A garota comentou, dando de ombros.- Se Hyuga nao colocar isso no relatorio, eu vou ir falar com o ...

- Voces vao ficar ai conversando ou vamos ir de uma vez para casa?

- Adoro esse cara. Ele sempre tem solucoes praticas e...

a garota parou de falar, quando percebeu que os companheiros haviam lhe deixado para tras, falando sozinha.

- E ainda se dizem ninjas-cavalheiros. Humf!

Meio resmungando, ela alcancou os dois.

- O que pretende fazer, Hyuuga?

- Levar a mala para casa e em seguida...

- Se estiver se referindo a mim, pode ir para o colo da mamae sonhar com os seus irmaozinhos e...

- nao estou me referindo a voce. Ou acha que vou permitir...

- AFF€! - a garota jogou os bracos para frente e continuou a andar.

- Uchiha, va para casa. Vou levar aquela mal-humorada para casa e... na primeira hora fazer o relatorio para o Hokage.

- Nao podemos ter privilegios, ne, Hyuuga? - Riu, quando o moreno, seguiu adiante e sem se voltar, fez um gesto de adeus. - Tem certeza que nao quer trocar de lugar comigo?

- Ela nao aceitaria a sua presenca.

O casal seguiu adiante, em silencio. Quando estava na rua que ela morava, ele emparelhou-se com ela.

Vai ir tomar o café comigo, la em casa? Mamae vai adorar que voce coma alguma coisa de ramen...

So se voce dormir aqui em casa. - a garota riu, com a careta que ele fez- E como prova da minha bondade, deixo voce dormir na minha cama...

nao vai tentar me afogar com o travesseiro, ou vai?

Hyuuga! De jeito nenhum! Agora nao garanto nada que não vou bater em voce com ele! - ele riu com a afirmacao. Apenas quando abriu a porta do apartamento, ele perguntou.

Acha mesmo que vou apanhar de uma fracote como voce e não vou revidar?

Quer testar? - ela franziu a testa, quando ele ligou a lampada na sala. - Esquisito.

O que?

Eu não paguei a conta de energia. Como 'e que ela pode estar funcionando normalmente?

Tem certeza? Voce sabe que...

esta bem, talvez eu esteja enganada! E por falar em energia, eu me lembrei de uma coisa. - Deu um sorriso traquinas, antes de correr para o banheiro, trancando-se. - BANHO QUENTE!

**Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto**

**Nota : Bem, vou resumir todas as notas em uma so... pessoal, sinceramente, me desculpe pelo trailer que vcs nao conseguiram entender muita coisa... mas espero que o prologo tenha sido um pouquinho mais esclarecedor... ou pelo menos, intrigante, que tenha dado aquele gostinho, de quero saber como a historia vai terminar... Mimi, quando vc ler... lembre-se que aquele moreno gostoso que estavamos discutindo no msn, tem uma historia mais triste que papagaio com artrite... **Sophia.DiLUA, nandinhabaka-chan, tammy, Miseno-san... Me desculpem!

**Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto**

A Raposa Loira


	3. Eu sou Uzumaki Arashi!

Avisos gerais: Naruto é do tio Kishimoto... Só tenho Arashi, Tenshi e Ashita (por enquanto). Essa historia sofreu influencias perigosas da senhorita Mimi Agatha Batista. Queixas? Vá ate o botao ali embaixo... E manda ver!

RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRARAPOSA LOIRARAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA

**1.– Meu nome ****é ****Uzumaki Arashi!**

- Alguma vitima no deslizamento? - Tsunade olhou para Shizune, que balançou a cabeça.

felizmente, não, Tsunade-sama. - Shizune, tinha o rosto voltado para os papeis que entregava para a Hokage.

Excelente. Mais algum problema?

-Bem... - Shizune olhou para a porta. - Há um senhor, com uma história muito estranha.

-Que história? - a hokage franziu a testa para a assistente que falou.

-Disse que Naruto chegou ontem, acompanhado de uma garota... Apos muita algazarra no apartamento – Shizune parecia nao acreditar no que estava relatando – a garota mandou o senhor Haje, se nao estava gostando do barulho, ir se queixar ao hokage... E foi isso que ele veio fazer.

A hokage olhava para Shizune com uma expressao neutra.

-Por acaso... EU TENHO CARA DE MÃE JOANA? - terminou levantando-se.

-Tambem achei estranho... mas...

-Sakura já chegou? - A mudança repentina de assunto fez Shizune erguer a sobrancelha.

-Sim.

-Ótimo. Faça com que a menina entre. - quando Sakura entrou, a Hokage foi direta. - Quero que voce vá na casa de Naruto. Diga para aquele encrenqueiro para estar na minha frente, imediatamente, junto da namoradinha barulhenta.

-Namor...

-AGORA!

-Sim! - Sakura virou-se.

-Leve alguem com voce.

-Han?

-O QUE AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SAKURA?

-Quem? - Sakura virou-se e saiu apressada. Saiu do prédio, e entao encostou-se em uma parede, respirando fundo.

-Olá, Sakura... - a voz timida de Hinata fez a ninja de cabelos rosas erguer a cabeça.

-Olá, Hinata. Esta indo buscar as ordens da missao do dia?

-Sim...

-Bem... que tal vir comigo um momentinho so?

-Onde... - Hinata nem teve chance de concordar ou discordar, por que se nao corresse para acompanhar Sakura, a teria arrastado pelas ruas de Konoha. - Sakura, onde nós estamos? - a ninja de cabelos negros questionou, quando a Haruno pegou um chaveiro do bolso.

-Casa do Naruto. Viemos buscar o baka junto com a namorada dele.

-Casa do... - Hinata corou intensamente. Uma palavra solta fez a Hyuuga arregalar os olhos. - Namorada?

-Eu tambem achei estranho... - Sakura deu de ombros. - Mas são ordens de Tsunade-sama...

-Como voce tem a chave da casa do Naruto-kun?

-O baka me pediu, antes de sair em missao, para – Sakura falava enquanto ia entrando – abrir a janela. Disse que não queria que a casa ficasse como da outra vez, quando... - Sakura parou, quando seu pé encostou em uma mochila fechada. A calça laranja e negro, junto com a jaqueta, estavam jogados no chão.

Perto, havia dois pares de sandalias.

A ninja de cabelos rosas sentiu veias saltando. Elas conseguiam escutar o chuveiro aberto. Na mesa, haviam varios potes de lamem abertos e vazios. Sakura avançou, quando um ressonar mais alto se ouviu. Grunindo, Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver uma garota dormindo, usando uma camisola sem mangas, malva com rosas vermelhas e azuis com diversas folhas junto, como estampa. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, um rosto frágil, cicatrizes ao redor dos olhos. Tinha uma pele delicada, como se não tivesse sido exposta ao sol por um longo tempo.

-Ei, garota! - Sakura pegou-a pelo ombro, sacudindo-a. Depois de tres sacudidas, a garota abriu levemente os olhos e ao ver quem estava ali, resmungando alguma coisa incompreensivel, puxou a caberta e virou-se para o lado. Sakura perdeu a paciencia. - Levanta logo!

Sakura puxou a coberta. Abriu a boca, quando a loira virou-se para ela e dando-lhe um olhar frio, retrucou-lhe.

Obasan eu não reclamo quando estou na sua casa e me tira da cama junto com o seu filho. Mas na minha cama MANDO EU! - olhos dela eram azuis. - E quer saber mais de uma coisa? Vá encher o saco do seu filho, que agora eu quero dormir, para depois ir comer na casa da minha...

- Quem é obasan ...

voce, sua criatura de cabelos rosas. Que tal sumir do meu quarto agora mesmo? Eu quero dormir!

Escuta aqui garota, você acha que eu sou o que?

Uma espancadora de pais inocentes.

Como é que é?!

Isso que voce ouviu, Bruxa Feiosa...

Arashi, daria para voce fazer menos barulho? Desse jeito vai acabar acordando alguns mortos!

Hinata havia ficado na porta do quarto, extremamente vermelha com a situação. Virou-se para tras ao escutar a voz masculina.

Por pouco, seu nariz não roçou o colar que estava no peito nu de um rapaz. Erguendo os olhos, assustou-se ao reconhecer os olhos perolados do mesmo. Os cabelos estavam úmidos.

-Neji... - A jovem Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e desmaiou.

- Mamãe! - ele a pegou antes que caisse no chao.

- HINATA-SAMA! - A garota gritou, antes de se por de pé em um salto e ir ajudar Neji. Sakura engoliu em seco, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Neji estava usando apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Baka, o que você fez com a Hinata-sama? - Apesar de obviamente estar preocupada, a garota ralhou com ele.

- Não fiz nada! - ele se defendeu. A garota o olhou e começou a dar palmadas suaves na mao de Hinata.

- Hinata-sama, acorda, por favor! Hinata-sama!

- Neji? Como... Por que voce esta...

-NEJI? - ele encarou Sakura, com uma expressao que a fez recuar. - Desde quando que a senhora me confunde com aquele...

- UZUMAKI! PROBLEMAS! - eles escutaram a porta ser aberta por um estrondo e nem dois segundos depois, um segundo rapaz aparecer na porta do quarto. - Hoje pela... - ele ficou mudo ao sentir o olhar de Sakura o encarando.

SASUKE! - Sakura gritou antes de correndo abraçar o moreno na porta. Com a força da ninja de cabelos rosas, em alguns minutos, o moreno arfava em busca de ar. – você...

- Solta o jiisan agora! - A garota de cabelos loiros pegou o moreno o puxando. - Veja se consegue ser útil.

- Útil no... - Sasuke fez uma cara de desespero. - Por que voce ta usando essa toalha?

- Preferia que eu estivesse sem, seu ero-baka? - Neji respondeu, uma expressao maliciosa aparecendo no rosto dele. - Se quiser eu posso satisfazer seu desejo... - Ele comecou a afrouxar o nó que prendia a toalha.

-SEUS EROS ESQUEÇAM ESSA BRINCADEIRA AGORA! - a garota gritou. - HINATA-SAMA ESTA PRECISANDO DE UM MÉDICO!

-So uma pergunta, Hyuuga, antes que eu examine a sua mae... Voce escovou os dentes hoje depois que acordou? Pode ser um dos motivos que a levaram ao desmaio. - Sasuke fez a brincadeira antes de levar um soco atras da cabeça da menina. - Que foi?

-Examine-a imediatamente seu ero-baka!

-Sabe, da proxima vez, é você quem vai ter que consertar os estragos que faz nos outros... - uma luz verde comecou a emanar das maos dele, que Sakura imediatamente reconheceu. Aquele não era Sasuke... A ninja de cabelos rosa deu-se um tapa na cabeça.

-Bem, aparentemente, foi um grande susto... – ele arrepiou-se. Colocou uma mao no ombro da garota loira, que estava ajoelhada, olhando apreensiva o rosto de Hinata.

-Com o que ela pode ter se assustado? - ela desviou o olhar para "Neji".

-Considere que eu entendo menos as mulheres que o ero-baka ai. - Sem a menor cerimonia, ele tirou a toalha da cintura, revelando que por baixo dela usava uma cueca samba-canção preta com patos amarelos. Sakura havia se virado, cobrindo os olhos.

-Senso de moda impecável. - "Sasuke" brincou.

-Se ele não tivesse gostado, não estaria usando o meu presente. - A garota lancou um olhar frio ao recem-chegado.

-Continue não me dando presentes.

Durante a breve conversa, Neji havia colocado uma calça negra que estava em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e estava segurando uma camiseta, tambem negra. Ela tinha o simbolo da vila estampado em laranja.

-Arashi, vai pegar um copo com agua. - o rapaz parecido com Sashuke pareceu deixar de brincar.

-Para que? - Ela voltou a encarar Hinata.

-Vou tentar acordar ela.

-Jogando agua? - A garota se eriçou. - Uchiha, se jogar uma unica gota em Hinata-sama, voce vai conhecer o "mil anos de dor"

-Esta bem. Entao voce prefere que a joguemos dentro de uma banheira.

-Não vai ser preciso. - Neji falou, ajoelhado ao lado da cama. Hinata parecia dar sinais de estar recobrando a consciencia.

-Quem são vocês? - Sakura virando-se cruzou os braços. Os tres olharam-se rapidamente. Uchiha foi o primeiro a falar.

-Obasan... Quem sou eu?

-Foi isso o que eu pedi, baka.

A garota loira começou a rir.

-Finalmente obasan descobriu a verdade! Viva! - bateu palmas comemorando. - Obasan chamou o jiisan de baka! - virou-se para Neji. - Posso tomar um pouquinho daquele saquê que voce tem escondido na mochila?

-ARASHI! - os dois rapazes chamaram-lhe a atenção.

-Quem vocês pensam enganar? - Sakura perguntou, cerrando os punhos.

-Não estamos tentando enganar ninguém, obasan. - Neji falou calmamente. A garota loira, Arashi, e Uchiha deram um passo para trás. - não sei por que a senhora esta agindo enlouquecida...

-Não seria por que ela é louca? - Arashi murmurou.

-Mas temos certeza que assim que a senhora se acalmar tudo vai estar bem.

-Ela provavelmente esta trabalhando demais.

- Ela está bêbada. - Arashi murmurou. - Se esta confundindo Tenshi com Neji-san, achando que Ashita é o ojisan...

-NARUTO CALA A BOCA! - Sakura gritou. - E PARE DE FAZER ESSA TRANSFORMAÇÃO BAKA AGORA MESMO!

-E dizendo que eu sou o Naruto... não restam duvidas!

-Neji-san, o que... - A voz de Hinata interrompeu a briga.

-Hinata-sama, voce andou tomando saquê junto com a obasan? - Arashi pediu para a morena, que piscou encarando-a fixamente nos olhos. Eram muito bonitos, mas o que mais chamava atenção, eram as cicatrizes ao redor deles.

-Quem... é você? - A pergunta formulada com timidez pareceu ter o efeito de um soco certeiro na garota.

-Hinata-sama, voce esta brincando comigo, não esta? Voce me conhece a catorze anos, onze meses e duas semanas!

-Pelo menos a contar, Arashi aprendeu andando com o ero-sennin.

-Andou enchendo a cara junto com a obasan Sakura? - A menina pediu franzindo a testa.

Eu... – Hinata corou com o olhar intenso. – Não conheço você... – falou enquanto se sentava. Os três olharam-se novamente. Arashi ajoelhou-se, pegando um par de sandálias embaixo da cama. Calçou-as rapidamente, enquanto Sakura falava.

Se vocês pensam que vão sair por essa porta, estão muito enganados.

E quem disse que estou pensando em sair pela porta, obasan Bruxa Feiosa? – A menina sorriu inocente. Sakura começou a estalar os dedos. – Vou pela janela mesmo!

Ela virou-se e saiu pela janela, que havia deixado aberta durante a noite.

Hum... eu vou ir dar uma palavrinha com o Hokage... Tchau! – o moreno que se parecia com Sasuke bateu dois dedos na testa, com um sorriso debochado, antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho que a garota. Quando Sakura olhou para onde Neji estava, viu um cabideiro.

- Quando eu pegar o Naruto, eu mato ele! - Sakura jurou, saindo pela janela também. Hinata ficou paralisada por alguns instantes. As frases que a garota falara "Se esta confundindo Tenshi com Neji-san, achando que Ashita é o ojisan..." "voce me conhece..." lhe despertaram a atenção. Levantou-se assustada e ativou o bycugan. As três figuras desconhecidas encontravam-se perto do prédio onde o escritório da hokage se encontrava. Hinata não perdeu mais tempo, saiu pela janela, pulando pelos telhados.

RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA

Sakura sentia-se fervendo de raiva. Primeiro, iria socar naruto até ele perder a consciência. Depois, pegaria o baka que estava fingindo ser Sasuke. E por fim, bateria no primo de Hinata, por estar colaborando com aqueles dois.

Parou apenas quando já estava dentro do prédio, vendo Naruto, fazendo o Sexy no Jutsu, com uma camisola ridícula, estar parado na porta do escritório de Tsunade-sama. O falso Uchiha estava com ele. Avançou, mas parou novamente ao escutar Naruto falando.

Desgraçados! Tinham que usar justo o corpo da minha obaa-chan? – Sakura arregalou os olhos, quando percebeu que Naruto tremendo, ergueu as mãos, formando uma bola de chakra. Sasuke também concentrava chakra nas mãos, raios saindo delas. – Obaachan Tsunade, me perdoe por estragar o seu corpo, mas não posso deixar aqueles vermes usarem o corpo da minha obaachan...

NARUTO, SEU BAKA! O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? – a voz de Iruka xingou Naruto.

Iruka-sensei, não percebe?

Os Aka-ketsueki estão usando o corpo da obaa-chan!

E nós vamos acabar com isso agora mesmo! Um...

TRES! – Naruto gritou, antes de avançar. Uchiha acompanhou ele. Sakura foi empurrada contra a parede, quando Neji com o bykugan ativado entrou correndo.

Arashi, pare! É a obaachan mesmo!

Sakura escutou um estrondo. Arregalou os olhos quando entrando na sala de Tsunade percebeu um grande buraco na parede, Naruto estava ajoelhado, as mãos no chão, ofegante.

Como ela pode ser a obaasan Tsunade, Tenshi? A obaasan está morta! - O moreno que estava fazendo a clonagem de Sasuke perguntou.

Naruto! – Iruka ergueu Naruto pela orelha. – Como você ousa entrar no escritório da Hokage-sama fazendo esse jutso idiota?

Ai, ai, ai... Iruka-sensei, eu não sou o Naruto! Eu sou a Arashi! – gritou tentando se desvencilhar de Iruka. – E estava dormindo quando a Bruxa Feiosa me acordou!

Silencio! – Tsunade levantou-se, socando a mesa, partindo ela em dois pedaços. – Parem com essa zona agora mesmo e expliquem o que está acontecendo! Uchiha, quando você voltou para Konoha?

Obaasan, chegamos ontem a noite em Konoha.

Quem lhe deu essa intimidade, seu moleque atrevido?

Obaachan, dá para dizer para Iruka-sensei largar a minha orelha? Ta doendo!

Naruto? Iruka, solte Naruto.

Não é Naruto, eu já... Aiiii! – A menina gritou, quando Tsunade, dando a volta na mesa, puxou a outra orelha dela.

Agora, Naruto, ou seja lá quem seja, sugiro que me explique exatamente quem é você... E por que seus amigos que não estão fazendo uma clonagem, tem a aparência de Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji.

Se largar minha orelha, eu canto até a musica da minhoca! – Tsunade torceu um pouco mais, antes de largar. A garota começou a proteger as orelhas, com as mãos em concha. – Quer a musica da minhoca em primeiro lugar?

Deu um pulo para o lado, quando Tsunade avançou um passo.

Eu estava brincando, obaachan! – continuou segurando as orelhas. – Se o ero-baka se parece com o ojisan Sasuke, é porque ele é filho do ojisan Sasuke. Tenshi se parece com o Neji-san, por ser filho da Hinata-sama. – Encarou Iruka. – E se me pareço com meu pai, é porque sou filha dele!

RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPoOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA

Palavras utilizadas nesse capitulo...

Sensei: mestre, professor

baka: idiota.

chan: diminutivo.. Akichan Akizinha

kun: kun é usado para pessoas de mesmo nível tanto pra garotos como para garotas, indicando respeito e admiracao.

Obasan: tia

Obaasan: vovó

Obaa-chan: vovozinha

sama: deuses e pessoas acima de sua posição

san: senhor ou senhora

jiisan: velhaco

ojisan: tio

Tenshi: anjo

Ashita: amanhã

Arashi: tempestade.

ketsueki : sangue

aka: vermelho

RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPoOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA

Uchiha Aito. Tomara que você se interesse pelo restante pela fic. E pelos meus modest...

- é claro que ele ia dizer que o prólogo estava fofo. Eu estava nele! – Arashi torceu o nariz, ao ler o comentário.

- Arashi, não seja pretensiosa. – ela virou-se ao escutar o moreno de olhos perolados falar.

- Eu não sou pretensiosa, eu sou realista! Pretensão quem possui, são os Hyuuga, sabia? – uma expressão divertida estava estampada no rosto dela.

- Inclusive a mamãe?

- Claro que não! Pretensiosos, são os Hyuugas homens. As Hyuugas mulheres são doces, gentis, carinhosas, intelig...

O moreno virou os olhos antes de sair da sala. Arashi de um salto o seguiu.

- Tenshi, eu não acabei! Volta aqui!

Bom, voltando... tomara que voce se interesse pelo restante da fic, pelos meus modestos personagens e continue a ler e comentar! Capitulo postado!


	4. O pulo da minhoca

Capitulo 2

Ai, como darei os avisos paroquiais? Naruto e cambada não me pertencem. São do tio Kishimoto. A culpada por essa história, podem preparar os tomates, é a Mirela Agatha Batis. Jiraya é o meu autor favorito. E eu AMO BALALAICA, MESMO NO INVERNO!

Capitulo 2

O PULO DA MINHOCA

"_- Se largar minha orelha, eu canto até a musica da minhoca! – Tsunade torceu um pouco mais, antes de largar. A garota começou a proteger as orelhas, com as mãos em concha. – Quer a musica da minhoca em primeiro lugar?_

_Deu um pulo para o lado, quando Tsunade avançou um passo._

_- Eu estava brincando, obaachan! – continuou segurando as orelhas. – Se o ero-baka se parece com o ojisan Sasuke, é porque ele é filho do ojisan Sasuke. Tenshi se parece com o Neji-san, por ser filho da Hinata-sama. – Encarou Iruka. – E se me pareço com meu pai, é porque sou filha dele!"_

- Tenho cara de baka? – Tsunade perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Obaachan!- O moreno que se parecia com Neji chamou a atenção da Hokage. – O que Arashi está querendo dizer, é que nossos familiares...

- Obaachan? Onde esta o seu respeito, Hyuuga?

- Não lhe faltei com o respeito, Tsunade obaachan. Apenas estou seguindo sua própria ordem, de nunca lhe chamar por Tsunade-sama, a menos que quisesse levar um belo chute no traseiro, voando até Suna.

- Se a obaasan consegue fazer isso, porque sempre nos fazia caminhar uma semana praticamente e rosnava como um... ?– o uchiha calou-se com o brilho no olhar de Tsunade.

- A obaachan consegue fazer o Tenshi voar até Suna? Legal! – A garota vibrou. – Quando eu digo que aquele monstro que apareceu no capitulo cinqüenta e seis do sétimo volume de...

- Arashi, acho que não é uma boa hora. – Tenshi falou, engolindo em seco.

- ... foi inspirado na obaachan, ninguém acredita em mim! Agora...

- NARUTO! – Sakura resolveu intervir pela primeira vez na conversa. – Eu já não mandei você deixar essa transformação idiota?

- Pelo que eu sei, Uzumaki Naruto ainda deve estar se escondendo da mamãe. – Arashi riu, imaginando a cena de Naruto fugindo.

- E por que Naruto se esconderia da sua mãe?

- Segundo papai, ele prefere voltar a enfrentar a obaachan Tsunade, sem nenhum chackra, as duas mãos amarradas e como veio ao mundo...

- Que visão do inferno. – Uchiha balançou a cabeça.

Iruka olhou para o que se parecia com Neji, que encarava a cena entre as loiras quase rindo. Um sorriso largo era visto ali, fazendo Iruka se questionar que espécie de loucura era aquela.

- ... Porque senão a mamãe vai expulsar ele da casinha do cachorro, que a uma hora dessas, já deve ter se acostumado dormir aos pés da cama, já que...

- CALADA! – Tsunade falou alto, fazendo a garota se encolher. – Acha que tenho cara de baka? – perguntou novamente.

- Se ela responder honestamente, estamos fritos. – Hyuuga murmurou para Uchiha, que riu.

- Nem mesmo a Arashi...

- Ashita, Tenshi, já descobriram qual o genjutsu que nós caímos? – A garota parou de sorrir e encarou os companheiros seriamente.

- Acho... que caímos na dura realidade...?

- Ashita, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que você só pode encher a cara quando a Bruxa Feiosa te liberar do hospital? – A garota encarou Tsunade, com o olhar frio. – Bem, existem quatro possibilidades. Isso ser um pesadelo dos infernos... – pareceu pensar por um minuto, então olhando para a mesa de Tsunade, foi até ela, pegando um lápis. Sem hesitar, ela atirou na perna do Uchiha, que apenas percebeu a intenção, quando o lápis estava cravado no tecido da sua calça azul marinho. – Daí?

- Arashi, que seja a ultima vez que coloca chakra nisso! Podia ter me matado, sabia?

- Não revele a minha fantasia mais secreta desse jeito, Ashita. – ela fez um beicinho. – Genjutsu ilusório...

- Quais os outros dois? – Uchiha atirou o lápis de volta para a garota, que enrolou o cabelo nele, prendendo-o como um coque.

- Eles - apontou para tsumage, sakura e os demais - podem ter viajado no futuro, através de algum portal temporal aberto pela tempestade de ontem e acham que estão na Konoha de hoje.

- Não é um genjutsu ilusório. – Hyuuga falou calmamente. – mandei um clone, ir até o clã. E todos, até ojiisan, a me ver, chamaram-me de Neji. Acho que caímos não em um genjutsu ilosorio, mas sim...

- Portal temporal? – Hinata que havia ficado na porta, falou com os olhos arregalados.

- É, um portal temporal. Sabe, Hana-hime, caiu em um desses durante a luta contra os vilões que estavam atrapalhando o comércio de...

- Qual capitulo, de qual volume, de qual manga, vem essa teoria? – Hyuuga pediu irritado.

- Capitulo trezentos e noventa e cinco, do volume quarenta e sete, de Hana – Hime. – A loira falou prontamente. – E para voltar, ela precisou...

- Nem uma palavra a mais, Arashi.

Tsunade avançou e pegou novamente a orelha de Arashi.

- Agora, explique direito essa história. E fale de uma maneira compreensível, menina.

- Ai, ai, não dá para a senhora largar? Está doendo!

- Tsunade-sensei, como a senhora sabe que eles não estão fazendo nenhum jutsu?

- Matou aula nesse dia, obasan Sakura? – Hyuuga a olhou sério. – Qualquer ninja, sabe que para fazer uma transformação...

- Permita-me falar, meu caro Tenshi. – Uchiha falou. – Em termos mais compreensíveis para não médicos, para se fazer uma transformação, é necessário utilizar-se de chackra, que acaba criando uma ligeira camada de chackra ao redor do ninja. Como obaasan Tsunade bem observou, essa camada só é perceptível a olhos médicos...

- Competentes! – Arashi tentava se livrar das mãos de Tsunade. – Coisa que Haruno Sakura, apesar da testa enorme, não é!

- Como é que é? – Sakura aproximou-se da menina, os punhos cerrados, azuis de chakra, pronta para fazer a garota engolir alguns dentes. Uchiha a segurou pelo pulso, encarando-a diretamente. Ele estava com um olhar frio.

- Não tem idéia do trabalhão que tive para salvar a vida dela. Então, sugiro que enfie esses punhos em alguém que consiga lhe enfrentar de igual maneira.

- Escute aqui seu...

- Muito bem, agora estou começando a ficar de saco cheio. Ashita, Arashi, esperem lá fora.

- Eu obedeceria com prazer, se a obaachan não estivesse com a minha orelha na mão dela!

- Obaachan, por favor, solte Arashi.

- É um Uchiha realmente?

Ashita virou-se para Tsunade, com o Sharingan ativado. Tsunade abriu a boca, largando Arashi.

- Se precisar de ajuda para colocar juízo em Tenshi, dá um grito, obaachan! – Arashi aproveitou para segurar Iruka e sair puxando-o pelo braço. Quando saiu, largou o braço do sensei, encostando-se na parede, uma expressão que beirava o pânico.

- Arashi, você falou em quatro opções. Qual a ultima? – o Uchiha encostou-se na parede.

- Que quem atravessou o portal temporal fomos nós. – abaixou a cabeça. Quando falou novamente, tinha a voz meio sumida. – Ashita? Como você percebeu que...

- Bom, depois que cheguei, tirei a roupa e caí na sala mesmo. – ele deu um sorriso brincalhão. – E como não acordei com a mamãe gritando comigo, nem a _**Katame**_ pedindo como o Teshi estava, se eu o tinha tratado bem na viagem...

- E nem com o ojisan Sasuke erguendo a sobrancelha, dizendo que não devia ter deixado você andar com a má influencia Uzumaki...

- Não devia deixar mas quando eu soquei o seu irmao, no nosso segundo dia de aula na academia...

- Por conta de um pacote de salgadinhos! – Arashi colocou a mão na cintura.

- Era o ultimo pacote! E Akiko queria ele! – Ashita se defendeu.

- Não foi assim que ele contou em casa.

- Não?

- É, ele contou que tentou carregar o pacote de salgadinhos, porque tinha serias intenções de pedir a Akiko...

- Eu não disse? Aquele verme já estava pensando em rou...

- PARA TROCAR OS LANCHES!

- Ai... – Ashita coçou o cabelo. – Eu agi como um baka, certo?

- Um baka, desmiolado, sem juízo, retardado... – Arashi parou para pensar um pouco e continuou. – E olhe que estou me referindo a uma situação de doze anos atrás! Se eu começar a...

- Então não comece. Por que seu irmão ainda aceite ser meu amigo?

- Por que são necessários dois jumentos para puxar uma carroça. – Arashi falou e empinando o nariz, tentou dar um passo mas Sakura a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Pensa que vai onde, Naruto?

- Eu não penso, eu vou no banheiro. – entre os olhos das duas, havia um fio de eletricidade.

- Crianças, para que brigar? – Ashita intrometeu-se no meio delas, ignorando os olhares assassinos. – Acredito que Hinata-sama não vai se importar em ir com Arashi ate o banheiro e...

- Eu não tenho mais quatro anos para fugir pela janelinha! Sem contar, que eu nem consigo mais passar por ela! Essa é a parte ruim de crescer.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, piscando. A loira deu de ombros.

- Já que eu tenho que ter um cão de guarda... Mãe mais linda que o Tenshi tem, gostaria de me acompanhar ao...

Arashi interrompeu-se rindo.

- Se o ero-sennin escutasse isso, ia escrever uma bobagem daquelas e papai ia matar ele com vontade! – Deu um pequeno pulo, agarrou Hinata pela mao, e dando passos curtos e rápidos, começou a falar, como se a menção da palavra invocasse o que ela procurava. - Banheiro, banheiro...

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

- Sinceramente, essa foi a explicação mais... transloucada que escutei na minha vida. – Tsunade encarou Tenshi, enquanto ele amarrava o cordão novamente no pescoço.

- Se deseja uma explicação melhor, posso chamar Arashi. Ela tem uma criatividade que não sei como ainda fica só lendo aquelas porcarias de mangá.

- Hum, barulhenta como Naruto, ela é. – Tenshi deu uma risadinha com a afirmação de Tsunade.

- Barulhenta, gulosa, reclamona, teimosa, com um coração que não admite injustiça.

- Hum. Supondo que eu acredite nessa pataquada que você fez a _gentileza_ de me contar...

- Pataquada nada! Tudo o que contei, foi a mais pura verdade que aconteceu! – Tenshi recuou um passo.

- Calado! – Tsunade o encarou firmemente. – O que espera que eu faça? Entre em uma tempestade, com uma espada metálica na mao, enquanto grito...

- SEU ERO DUMA FIGA! VAI PASSAR A MÃO NA TUA OBAACHAN!

- Não, quem costuma gritar isso é a Arashi, em especial quando o... ASHITA! – Teshi gritou, enquanto abria a porta. – DARIA PARA CONTROLAR... Cadê a Arashi?

- Foi no banheiro com a sua mãe. – Ashita começou a rir. – E provavelmente encontrou com o sábio Jiraya.

- Sábio Jiraya? – Tsunade mexeu as sobrancelhas, antes de perceber que Tenshi saíra correndo, em direção a gritos de dor masculinos.

- Iruka, não fique parado ai!

Ashita colocou as mãos embaixo da cabeça, encostando-se na parede, rindo.

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

Iruka de todas as cenas que a sua mente poderia imaginar, quase teve uma hemorragia nasal com a cena que se desenrolava. Ebisu estava caído no chão, os óculos caídos, soltando gritos, enquanto uma loira o pisava.

- Seu ero duma figa, eu NÃO sou o Naruto seu baka...

- Uzumaki Arashi saia de cima do ero-sensei agora mesmo! – Tenshi gritou, a uma distância segura.

Arashi deu o último chute no rosto de Ebisu. O time cinco, formado por Undo, Konohomaru e Moegi estava abraçado a um canto. Arashi se dirigiu a eles, apontando o dedo para Konohomaru.

- Não se atreva a continuar seguindo as idéias do meu pai, que com exceção de pedir a minha mãe em namoro e casamento, não teve mais nenhuma idéia brilhante.

Arashi saiu pisando duro, puxando Tenshi pela mão.

Eu vou ter uma conversinha com esse ero-sensei mais tarde. – Tenshi resmungou, os olhos dizendo exatamente que a _conversa_ não ia ser com palavras.

Vai ter nada. A única conversa que você vai ter é com a obaachan Tsunade... – Arashi continuou falando, enquanto continuava a puxa-lo. - ... e depois eu quero comer lamem, lá no ojisan, por que se é realmente que nós voltamos no tempo, o ojisan ainda ta vivo e se ta vivo... EU VOU COMER O MELHOR LAMEM DE KONOHA! E quero ir comprar alguns mangas, porque Tenshi, você tem idéia de quanto eu já paguei por uma edição de colecionador do...

- Quem é esse monstro? – Ebisu levantou-se com dificuldade.

- Aparentemente...

- IRUKA! – a voz de Tsunade chegou até eles. Iruka nem pensou em continuar a responder. Correu até a sala da hokage, onde os três ninjas estavam com expressões entediadas. A loira batia com o pé no chão, mostrando a língua para Sakura, que tinha os punhos cerrados. – Após uma apresentação, quero que você aplique uma prova para esses três, no nível de cada graduação que estão.

Isso quer dizer obaachan, que vai nos deixar trabalhar como ninjas que somos? – Arashi perguntou, um sorriso largo.

Isso quer dizer que irão trabalhar para pagar o conserto do estrago que você fez! E...

Já estou começando a acreditar que as historias que o meu pai conta, que a senhora era uma tremenda duma exploradora são verdadeiras. – Arashi falou sem se importar com os acenos desesperados de Tenshi e Ashita.

O quê? – Tsunade deu um passo para frente, Arashi fez isso para trás, tropeçando no pé esquerdo de Tenshi. Quando caiu no chão, o barulho de uma explosão e uma pequena cortina de fumaça. A garota tinha sumido.

É sério, Hinata-sama. Quando a filha do ojisan Gaara foi passar uma época na casa da Problemática-san, ela e o Tenshi colocaram mesmo... ops, quem eu matei? – Arashi ao lado de Hinata, ficou parada na porta. Hinata tinha as faces coradas, aparentando estar se esforçando para não rir. Arashi fez a pergunta ao ver a expressão irritada de Tsunade.

Quem é uma tremenda duma exploradora, menina?

Segundo o Ashita, tem a Bruxa Feiosa, a Bola de Carne, o Tenshi já diz que é a mocréia velha da Anko san, também tem...

Tanto Tenshi quanto Ashita correram e taparam a boca de Arashi.

- Ela não está raciocinando direitinho. – Ashita falou, pressionando mais a boca de Arashi.

- A culpa é da obasan Sakura, que não deixou a Arashi dormir tudo o que precisa para não ficar falando besteiras o tempo todo. – Tenshi lançou um olhar irritado para Sakura.

- Como é que é? – veias saltaram na testa de Sakura. Iruka resolveu interferir.

- Com a permissão de Tsunade-sama, eu gostaria de escutar as apresentações, para ir buscar as provas.

- Para mim, pode ser a de jonnin, assim eu já vou treinando para a prova que... - os rapazes taparam a boca de Arashi novamente.

- Hyuuga, comece. – Tsunade ordenou e Tenshi deu um passo a frente. Curvou-se e quando endireitou-se começou a falar.

- Sou o capitão do time Tenshi, formado por mim, Uchiha Ashita e Nara Akimaru, que no momento em que saímos de Konoha em missão, estava hospitalizado. Esse time, assim como os outros, foi formado por junções, que não mantiveram os grupos originais da academia. Rock Lee foi meu sensei, ate todos nos tornamos jonnins. Resolvi adotar o sobrenome Hyuuga, por conta que levo os traços físicos mais marcantes de minha família materna e minha mãe é Hyuuga Hinata.

- Jura? Achei que ela fosse sua irmã. – Arashi levou um beliscão de Ashita. Hinata engoliu em seco. Arashi mostrou a língua para Ashita, que balançou a cabeça.

- Dá para você se comportar como se não fosse você por dez minutos?

- Até daria, mas eu não estou com vontade, bobão.

- Uchiha. – Tsunade focou seu olhar no outro moreno. - Apresente-se.

- Sou Uchicha Ashita. Meu time foi formado por Inuzuka Kyoko e Akimichi Akiko. Nos tornamos um time especializado em medicina, dando apoio aos times ofensivos, como os times Uzumaki e Raposa. Quando não estamos em missão, ficamos sitiados em Konoha, para treinamento. As médicas-ninjas responsáveis são...

- A Bruxa Feiosa junto com a Bola de Carne. – Arashi escondeu a boca com a mão, impedindo uma risada. Ashita olhou assustado para Sakura, que tinha veias saltadas na testa, estralando os punhos.

- Como é que é?

- Arashi, não fala Bola de Carne... Que eu me lembro de Tanque de Carne e daí me lembra...

- Eu vou matar esse coisa depressiva, já estou avisando, Tenshi!

- ... com seus braços generosos, sorriso cativante... – Ashita estava devaneando.

- Acho que você vai ter que pegar senha para ficar na fila, hime.

- Uchiha!

- Sim, obaasan? – Ainda mantinha a expressão distraída no rosto.

- O seu zíper esta aberto. – Tenshi falou, olhando para o teto.

- O que? – Ashita colocou a mao imediatamente sobre a braguilha, ficando vermelho.

- Você ainda cai nesse truque? – Arashi balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- E quem é você? – Tsunade questionou.

- Depende do contexto e de quem pergunta. Se pedir para o meu irmão, ele vai dizer que sou uma tagarela sem igual. Para papai, a sua hime-chan. Para o ojisan Sasuke, ele vai dizer que sou irritante.

- Concordo plenamente. – Ashita resmungou.

- Se pedir para Hinata-sama... – Arashi ou não ouviu ou fingiu não que não ouviu as palavras de Ashita.

- A futura mãe dos netos dela. – Tenshi intrometeu-se. Arashi olhou-lhe. Uma expressão de surpresa e em seguida, a loira começou a rir.

- Qual a graça disso? – Ashita coçou a cabeça.

- A graça é que Tenshi _vai_ ser pai dos netos do meu pai. – Arashi falou, antes de cair novamente na gargalhada.

- E daí?

- Bom... voltando, obaachan... faço parte do time Raposa... sou a filha caçula de Uzumaki Naruto e de... hum... Da mãe mais linda e cheirosa que papai podia me arrumar, vou prestar a prova para jonnin no final desse mês...E sou a futura sannin lendária, da terceira geração... – a garota finalizou, mostrando três dedos erguidos para Tsunade. A ênfase que Naruto costumava colocar quando afirmava que iria ser Hokage, a mesma paixão, a mesma força estavam nas frases, na postura da loira. – que vai enfiar um belo soco no Sexto Hokage, quando o encontrar, por ter dado ao Sétimo Hokage a idéia de me enfiar nessa missão. Meu nome é Uzumaki Arashi!

Dicionário

Sensei: mestre, professor

baka: idiota.

Akiko: filha da felicidade

chan: diminutivo.. Akichan Akizinha

kun: kun é usado para pessoas de mesmo nível tanto pra garotos como para garotas, indicando respeito e admiracao.

Obasan: tia

Obaasan: vovó

Obaachan: vovozinha

sama: deuses e pessoas acima de sua posição

san: senhor ou senhora

Kyoko: Kyoforte Kofilha, criança

ojisan: tio

ojiisan: vovo

Tenshi: anjo

Ashita: amanhã

Arashi: tempestade.

hime: princesa

_**katame aquela q enxerga o caminho **_

Notas da autora:

Uchiha Aito... bom, como irei dizer? DESCULPAS! Não li teu perfil antes, por isso a confusão de... hum... costas. Ah, quando eu demorar muito para postar, pode usar o berrador. Eu não fico realmente brava. Esclareci alguma coisa la em cima?

Mirela... eu vou fingir que não li todo o teu comentário... pode deixar que na Segunda iremos conversar, porque temos alguns pontos em discussão, tipo o fato de você achar a doce, calma e gentil Arashi identica ao Naruto. Quanto ao Tenshi, é pura pose, ou tu acha que alguém consegue ser tão chato, quer dizer, pedante, ops, ahn... quando eu achar um adjetivo que não seja um insulto pro Tenshi, eu aviso.

Florine, Karina e Aito: numa listagem completa, ai vão: naruto e hinata, sasuke e sakura, ino e kiba, jiraya e tsunade, sai e...

Uma loira entrou na cozinha, com um pote de lamem fechado e os hiashis na mao. Caminhou com calma ate o computador e lendo o que estava escrito, não hesitou em gritar.

- OBAACHAN, O ERO-SENNIN TOMOU A FORMA DA POBRE AUTORA DA FIC E ESTÁ RESPONDENDO AOS COMENTÁRIOS!

- COMO? – uma loira bem mais velha entrou no recinto e depois de um soco na orelha, uma nuvem de fumaça se dissipou, revelando Jiraya. – SEU BAKA! A POBRE AUTORA... – Tsunade continuou a xingar, enquanto socos e chutes eram dados no antigo colega de time.

Eu sentiria pena... Se o ero-sennin não escrevesse tantas mentiras... – Arashi colocou uma chaleira com agua para esquentar.

Tsunade saiu batendo em Jiraya, que tinha uma expressão até alegre, considerando a situação.

Arashi! Olha quem eu encontrei! – arashi se virou, quando Tenshi entrou com a pobre autora nos braços, ainda amarrada e amordaçada. Quando a soltou, a autora tinha uma expressão no rosto que fez a filha de Naruto erguer uma sobrancelha.

Você é um anjo? – perguntei. Pergunta tola, porque em seguida levei um soco que me fez desmaiar.

Por que você fez isso?

Para ter uma a menos no seu fã-clube. – Arashi sentou-se e começou a comer.


	5. A descoberta de Morino e Hinata

Capitulo 03

Avisos gerais. Nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertence. Agora, se alguém copiar a historinha que estou publicando...

Ah, galera tenho mais dois avisos. Um, a desgranhada que me fez assistir Naruto pela primeira vez, está com os dias contados.

Aviso dois e muito mais simpático: a fic ganhou mais uma autora! O nome dela é Luci, corrige a fic e... já ta me pedindo porque o capitulo não ta publicado... entao, decidi matar a Mirela mais tarde e publicar o capitulo...

NARUTO

NARUTO

NARUTO

NARUTO

NARUTO

NARUTO

NARUTO

NARUTO

Capitulo 03

A descoberta de Morino Ibikki e Hyuuga Hinata

O trio Hyuuga, uchiha e uzumaki desceu as escadas. Estavam na parte de fora do prédio onde ficava o escritório dos Hokages. Arashi coçava a cabeça, enquanto uma expressão de puro sono estampava-se no rosto feminino.

- Arashi vai ficar trocar de roupa ou vai ficar de camisola o resto do dia? – Tenshi perguntou seriamente.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, tenshi, mas quero que o Ashita saiba de uma coisa. A série Icha Icha é uma porcaria.

Tenshi riu, passando a mao nos cabelos loiros da garota, quando uma voz que Ashita temia até no quinto dos infernos se fez ouvir.

- SASUKE-KUN! VOCE VOLTOU!

- Vejo vocês na academia. – o Uchiha falou, antes de pular no telhado mais próximo e continuar pulando em busca de algum lugar que pudesse se esconder. Ino o seguiu de perto.

Arashi bocejou.

- Eu vou para casa ir dormir... – espreguiçou-se.

Tenshi começou a rir.

- Então não vai fazer a prova para...

- Prova? – Arashi o olhou como se tivesse falado uma frase em uma língua estrangeira que ela desconhecia. Desfez a cara no minuto que ele começou a rir. – Escuta aqui, aposto com você que faço essa prova muito melhor que você e em muito menos tempo!

- Não duvido, Arashi-chan. Mas a minha dúvi... – um assobio fez Tenshi virar o rosto lentamente. Uma coloração avermelhada tornou-se visível quando escutou a frase proferida por alguém que eles não conheciam.

- Belo vestido, gracinha. Não quer ir tirar ele lá na min... – silenciou-se quando Tenshi enfiou-se um soco no rosto.

Arashi pulou atrás de Tenshi, puxando-lhe pela cintura, quando após o soco inicial, ele pulou em cima do cara, continuando a lhe bater.

- HINATA-SAMA! O TENSHI ESTÁ BRIGANDO! – Arashi gritou.

- Não me enche o saco! – Tenshi se virou e pegando-a pela cintura começou a pular pelo telhado.

RAPOSA LOIRA

RAPOSA LOIRA

- Tsunade-sama, o que...

- Espero que tenha compreendido. – Tsunade dispensou o homem a sua frente, que curvou a cabeça antes de sair.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Shizune, você estava novamente aos beijos com...

- Tsunade-sama! – os olhos de Shizune se arregalaram. Os três pergaminhos que tinha em mãos caíram no chão. – Fui buscar o resto dos relatórios! – Shizune argumentou. Por um momento ficou sem fala. – Tsunade-sama! Por que fez um buraco na parede?

- Shizunne, saiba quem fez o buraco na parede foi a filha do Naruto.

- É mesmo? – Shizune havia se abaixado para pegar os pergaminhos. Quando compreendeu o que a hokage falara, ficou com os olhos do tamanho de pires. – Como assim a filha de Naruto foi quem fez isso?

- Isso que você ouviu, Shizune. – Tsunade levantou calmamente. – Providencie para que uma nova mesa esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

- Tsunade-sama não pode estar pensando em ir tomar saquê a uma hora dessas!

- Shizune... Vá ensinar o monge a meditar. – Tsunade saiu calmamente pela porta, as idéias fervilhando. O Hyuuga dissera muitas bobagens, em sua opinião, e ela apenas acreditaria em alguma daquelas coisas quando tivesse alguma prova palpável.

Encaminhou-se para a academia, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao cruzar com o time cinco, com Ebisu gemendo. Konohomaru estava fazendo um discurso moralista ao seu sensei, nada que ela mesma não falaria.

Pouco antes de fazer a ultima curva, ficou parada. Hyuuga Hinata desceu de um telhado, de um pulo.

Eles já estão na academia, Tsunade-sama.

Relatório.

Depois que o trio saiu do prédio, Uchi... – Hinata paralisou-se, não sabendo como chama-los. Tsunade percebeu aquilo, então falou, calmamente.

Chame-os como se apresentaram. Tenshi, Ashita e Arashi.

Hinata curvou levemente a cabeça, concordando.

- Ashita ao ver que Yamaka Ino se aproximava, fugiu pelos telhados. Sakura o seguiu. Tenshi entrou em uma briga, Arashi chamou por mim e ele a levou até a casa de Naruto-kun. Ficou cerca de dois minutos la dentro e saiu novamente pela janela. Ficou batendo com a cabeça em um poste, e estava segurando a mesma, quando a colega de time de Neji, se aproximou. Estavam conversando, quando Arashi, pulando da janela, caiu em cima dele. Arashi estendeu a bandana para ele, enquanto conversava com Tenten, que bateu em Tenshi, antes de virar-se e ir embora.

- Tenten bateu em Tenshi?

Sim, Tsunade-sama. Ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, que fez ambos, Arashi e Tenshi ficarem olhando para Tenten enquanto ela se afastava.

Você não escutou nenhuma parte da conversa?

A seguinte afirmação de Arashi: "eu ficaria preocupada se ele tivesse ficado acordado ao invés de dormir".

Certo. E em seguida...

Eles fizeram o caminho da Academia, conversando em voz baixa. Encontraram uma garota bastante expansiva, que os esperava na porta. Entraram, acompanhadas por ela.

Uma garota?

Sim, uma garota de cabelos negros, vestes vermelhas e negras que possuía o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas.

Tsunade franziu a testa.

Ela parecia muito contente em ver Tenshi...

Sensei! – Sakura pulou o muro. – A garota é o tal de Ashita, que está se passando pelo Sasuke-kun.

Como?

Depois que saiu fugindo da Ino-porca, quer dizer da Ino, o tal de Ashita conseguiu entrar em uma rua menos movimentada, onde fez uma transformação, que virou naquela garota.

- Tem certeza Sakura?

- Sim. Ino não percebeu nada, continuando a procurar pelo Sasuke-kun. – A inner de Sakura ainda vibrava com a lembrança de ver Ashita fazendo uma banana na direção de Ino, virar-se e andando, falar com clareza "ojisan Naruto, vou pagar quanto lamem quanto você conseguir comer!".

Ele em seguida parando por alguns minutos no restaurante de lamem favorito do Naruto, conversou com Ayame e depois andou ate a academia.

Conversou com Ayame? Sobre o que?

Eu não consegui escutar. – Sakura ficou vermelha, em seguida continuou, antes que o gênio de Tsunade se manifestasse. – e daí ele veio até o balanço na academia, ficando ali até que Tenshi e Arashi chegassem.

Tsunade enviou a Sakura um olhar que faria até mesmo Shizune ficar arrepiada.

Você não pensou em fazer um clone para verificar o que conversaram? Sakura, o que você aprendeu nos últimos anos? Onde está o seu cérebro?

Não tenho desculpas para isso. Vou agora mesmo...

Entrar comigo e Hinata. Como colega de time de Naruto e Sasuke, você vai me ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa que comprove a identidade desses garotos. Ou a falsidade delas.

Sim, Tsunade-sama. – Sakura curvou a cabeça, o suor frio lhe escorrendo pela espinha.

Hinata, fique com o Bykugan ativado. Qualquer movimento suspeito e você entrará em ação.

Sim, Tsunade-sama. – Hinata engoliu em seco. Embora continuasse a ser a mesma garota gentil, sua técnica ninja havia alcançado um nível que Tsunade aprovava e fazia que a jovem herdeira tivesse pouco descanso.

Foram recepcionadas por Iruka, que estava nervoso. A academia tivera algumas reformas em um passado recente, uma sala em especial sendo acrescentada.

Eles já estão la?

Sim, Tsunade-sama. Depois que entraram, a garota morena transformou-se no Sas... Quer dizer, no garoto que diz ser um Uchiha.

Onde estão agora?

Na sala espelhada, com Morino Ibiki.

E?

Quando o viu, a garota impediu que o Hyuuga falasse alguma coisa.

Para quem?

Para Morino. Para justificar-se, disse que não era justo que Hinata-sama passasse pela mesma vergonha duas vezes.

Vergonha? – tsunade ficou com o cenho franzido.

Sim.

Vamos até a nova sala.

Tsunade ordenou, tomando a dianteira. Sakura e Hinata olharam-se, seguindo a Godaime.

Entraram em um sala pequena, com poltronas. Morino estava em pé, observando a sala adjacente, onde três pessoas estavam sentadas, duas delas de costas para a sala onde o quarteto entrou.

Algum progresso? – Tsunade perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona do centro.

Se progresso significar a garota ficar fazendo caretas, Hyuuga xinga-la e o Uchiha rir e apoiar a menina...

Arashi, pare de fazer caretas e diga de uma vez o que essa sua mente perversa está pensando. – A voz de Tenshi, desviou as atenções para a sala a frente.

A RAPOSA LOIRA

A RAPOSA LOIRA

A RAPOSA LOIRA

A RAPOSA LOIRA

A RAPOSA LOIRA

Minha mente não é perversa. – a loira retrucou, encarando os olhos perolados do moreno.

Certo e eu sou a obaachan Tsunade. – Tenshi desdenhou.

Só se fizer o Sexy no jutsu.

Arashi deu um tapa na cabeça de Ashita.

Ei, por que você fez isso? – Ashita perguntou, massageando a cabeça.

Força do hábito. Alias, quando voce deixar de ser ero, eu deixo de te bater.

Bata primeiro no teu pai e depois conversamos. – Ashita levantou-se.

Ashita, não dê idéias a Arashi. Arashi, pare de escutar Ashita. E os dois parem de brigar. Ao invés disso, nós deveríamos estar nos unindo...

SEM CHANCE! – Ashita gritou, socando a mesa. Quando o casal o olhou, ele se justificou. – Eu só vou me unir a Akiko-chan. Antes, disso, vocês dois podem...

Ele foi interrompido por um soco de Tenshi.

DEIXA DE SER ERO! O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA, SEU ERO-BAKA?

A Akiko sem roupa? – Ashita falou, dando um pulo para trás, antes que levasse mais um chute de Tenshi.

É isso! – Arashi gritou, dando um pulo.

O que tem a haver com a Akiko sem roupa? – Tenshi ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando-se para Arashi.

Tenshi, voce esta andando demais na companhia desse ero-baka. – Arashi criticou, antes de continuar, meio exultante. – Encontrei uma explicação, para como viemos parar aqui!

Ótimo e se tiver como voltamos para casa eu agradeço. – Tenshi falou rude.

Calma, eu sou um gênio, mas não sou uma deusa poderosa, miraculosa, com poderes extraordinários, na sua mag...

Arashi, cancela o discurso. Vai logo para o finalmente. – Ashita falou, rápido. Se mantivesse a atenção de Tenshi em Arashi, ele poderia sonhar o quanto quisesse com...

Certo. Algum dos dois lembra das nossas posições quando...

Posições é? – Ashita levou mais um soco. – o que foi? Ela fala e eu que apanho? – Ashita massageou o cocoruto da cabeça, enquanto perguntava.

Tenshi lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

Ashita – Tenshi começou a falar, contendo-se para não dar mais um soco no amigo. – se sair mais uma única besteira da sua boca, no próximo século, eu não respondo por mim, está bem?

Tenshi-chan está irritadinho, é?

Uchiha... – Tenshi rosnou perante a provocação do outro.

Está bom, mas só porque eu pretendo ver os meus filhos e da Akiko se tornarem jonins.

Vocês não tem filhos. – Arashi franziu a testa, um sorriso no rosto, após a observação. Ashita só iria parar de falar aquelas bobagens, quando estivesse na presença do pai da namorada.

Está na minha lista de prioridades, assim que o Sexto e o Sétimo pararem de enviar o meu... – Ashita parou de falar, assim que Arashi, levantando-se e indo até onde ele estava deu mais um soco no cocoruto dele. – Obrigado por não danificar a lataria. – ironizou.

Pare de agir como se tivesse a cabeça apenas para usar a bandana. Agora prestem atenção. Estávamos em um campo aberto, com as nossas costas juntas. Estávamos utilizando o nosso chackra no máximo. – o tom que Arashi falava, fez que eles percebessem que a partir daquele momento, brincadeiras não serviriam para aliviar o ambiente.

Estava chovendo e relâmpagos e trovoes estavam acima de nós. – Tenshi tentou continuar a linha de pensamento da loira, que assentiu e continuou o que ele falava.

Exato. Então você, Tenshi, puxou a espada curta, ergueu ela para o alto...

Quando Menma disparou aquela luz contra nós. – Ashita falou no mesmo tom sério que os companheiros.

Eu não acho que a luz que tenha sido... – Tenshi começou a falar, parando quando Arashi foi até uma parede, batendo com a cabeça nela. – Arashi?

Temos que achar algum ponto lógico, para que...

Gatinha, acho que não precisa por abaixo a academia para conseguir pensar.

Vento – Arashi virou-se e apontou para Tenshi, falando consigo mesma. Fez o mesmo para Ashita – fogo e água. – apontou para si mesma. Deixou-se cair sentada, com os olhos fechados. – Eu já li alguma coisa sobre a mistura de chackras afetar... eu já li...

Arashi, tente se acalmar.

Me acalmar? Eu estou maravilhosamente calma, não dá para perceber? – Arashi levantou de um pulo, andando ao redor da mesa.

Está tão calma que parece o Shikamaru-sensei. – Ashita debochou.

Ah, pelo menos você já é um jonnin, não precisa ficar tão preocupado com...

Com uma mãe como a velha irritante que eu tenho, quem pode ficar sossegado? – Ashita declarou, suspirando. – E eu que achei que a Bola de Carne fosse mais calma quando era jovem...

O que aconteceu? – Tenshi encarou Ashita.

A Ino-porca me perseguiu, achando que era o meu pai. Se eu não tivesse feito o Sexy no Jutsu, acho que agora seria um homem traumatizado pelo resto da minha vida.

Voce vai ver o trauma que a Katame vai deixar na sua cabeça, se descobrir que voce continua usando esse jutsu baka. – Arashi comentou, continuar a andar.

Ei, eu não tenho culpa, se pareço a minha gêmea quando faço esse jutsu, ok? E vocês? Não aproveitaram para aprontar nada...

Fizemos uma coisa sem querer. – Arashi parou de andar e encarou Tenshi quando ele falou. – Terminamos o namoro de Neji-san.

Ashita olhou incrédulo para o amigo, antes de cair na gargalhada.

Cara, isso não é hora de piadas! Quem iria querer namorar com aquele chato rabugento?

Quem estava namorando com ele era a Tenten-san. – Arashi fez uma cara que fez Ashita engolir o riso. – Isso até eu pular em cima do Tenshi.

Ah... Não entendi nada. – Ashita olhou Arashi suspirar e voltar a caminhar.

Arashi pulou em minhas costas, quando eu tentava dizer a Tenten-san que eu não era Neji, estendendo a bandana para mim, enquanto falava que eu não devia levantar da cama dela sem colocar a bandana. – Tenshi começou a explicar. – E Tenten-san pediu como ela tinha a minha bandana.

Estou começando a ficar com medo. – Ashita encarou o amigo.

Tenten-san pediu se eu realmente tinha dormido na cama de Arashi... – Tenshi suspirou, fazendo uma pausa no relato. - que confirmou e acrescentou que ficaria preocupada se eu tivesse ficado acordado ao invés de dormir. Tenten-san me bateu...

O que mais me assusta, Tenshi... – Ashita sussurou – é que sem querer Arashi acaba fazendo coisas desse tipo quase sempre. Imagina a hora que ela começar a QUERER atrapalhar a vida alheia!

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO

NARUTO

Eu já disse que é o Naruto! – Sakura teimava. – Não sei como ele está aparentemente mais inteligente, mas...

Morino, vá até a sala.

Sim, Tsunade-sama. – o jonnin curvou a cabeça, antes de obedecer.

O que deveríamos fazer na sua opinião, Hinata?

Esperar por Morino-san. Ele tem os métodos que farão esses garotos revelarem exatamente o que são.

Exatamente o que eu tinha pensado. Hinata, algum problema? – Tsunade olhou com o canto dos olhos a morena, que tinha tampado a boca.

Eu não imaginava que Neji... bem, ele nunca pareceu que ia...

Silencio. – Tsunade ordenou quando Morino entrou na outra sala. Arashi o encarou antes de se sentar pesadamente.

Acho que vocês já tiveram bastnte tempo para refletir. Agora, quero as respostas... – Morino começou a falar.

Não, sim e não novamente. – Arashi o encarou firmemente, falando petulantemente.

Não compreendi, menina.

Eu explico. Não estamos mentindo. Sim, realmente somos filhos de Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. E não vamos nos deixar intimidar por essa postura de interrogatório de filme de quinta.

Você é muito arrogante, mocinha.

Problema meu. – ela deu de ombros.

Ashita resolveu intervir.

Morino-san, o que Arashi quer dizer, é que...

A resposta para a décima questão. – Tenshi falou calmamente. - é que não iremos desistir de afirmar a verdade, que somos uma equipe de ninjas, onde um jutsu que abriu um portal temporal, acabou nos jogando em uma situação para a qual não se teve noticia até os dias em que nós a sofremos.

É mesmo? – o sorriso desdenhoso na face de Morino pareceu enfurecer Arashi, que postou-se de pé, socando a mesa.

Escuta aqui, meu pai podia ter colado no Torneio Chunnin. Mas não fez isso, para não prejudicar a pessoa que ofereceu a cola. – Arashi frisou as próximas palavras. - E disso, você, Morino-san sabe perfeitamente, que UZUMAKI NARUTO ENTREGOU A PROVA COMPLETAMENTE EM BRANCO!

Hinata empalidecia conforme Arashi falava.

- Se o Naruto realmente entregou a prova completamente em branco... Eu vou matar ele! – Sakura jurou, lembrando-se de uma das regras que Morino lhes passara. – Até por que ninguém iria tentar passar cola para o besta do Naruto!

Tsunade-sama. – Hinata chamou, o rosto baixo.

O que é Hinata?

Qual espaço a senhora deseja que usemos para verificar as habilidades desses ninjas?

Acredita realmente na história deles? - A jovem herdeira balançou a cabeça em concordância, a pergunta de Tsunade.

Hinata? – Sakura olhou espantada para a morena, que tinha as faces vermelhas, não ousara levantara o olhar.

O que me garante que vocês não pegaram as provas após o exame? – Morino perguntava na sala.

A menos que o procedimento tenha sido modificado ao passar dos anos, as provas dos gennins foram queimadas, justamente para impedir que uma situação dessas aconteça. O roubo das provas. – Tenshi pareceu ter incorporado o espírito desafiante de Arashi, ao responder a Morino.

E?

E o que? As cinzas das provas provavelmente estão adubando algum jardim publico. – Tenshi jogou a cabeça para trás.

Como voce sabe qual o procedimento para as provas do Torneio Chunnin?

Tivemos que organizar o ultimo Torneio Chunnin. – Arashi falou, depois de bocejar.

Como punição por alguém, que não digo o nome, mas que estou olhando, aprontar enquanto estava em missão. – Tenshi encarava Arashi, que lhe mostrou a língua.

Eu não aprontei exatamente, fui induzida a bater até a inconsciência, em um verme, que por uma ironia do destino, era o cliente... – Arashi comentou, parecendo orgulhosa do fato.

Ashita começou a rir, com a afirmação.

Ora, Tenshi, Arashi estava apenas se defendendo.

Exatamente. O pior foi ter que pedir a Akiko curar o verme.

Como é que é? A Akiko-chan era a ninja-médica da missão?

Arashi assentiu.

Morino, venha até aqui. – Tsunade ordenou, no microfone. Morino ao escutar a ordem pelos fones de ouvido, fez um sinal de assentimento.

Podem ir pensando em mais historias para contar, afinal, vocês tem todo o tempo do mundo, não é? – Morino sorriu, antes de sair. Quando entrou na sala onde Tsunade estava, curvou novamente a cabeça.

Morino, o que aconteceu com as provas do Torneio Chunnin quando Naruto participou? – A hokage foi direta.

Estão arquivadas, conforme o procedimento. Daqui a dois anos, elas irão ser queimadas. Já mandei uma pessoa da minha equipe ir buscar as provas do Torneio em questão.

Excelente. Assim que as tivermos em mãos...

Tsunade-sama, sem as provas em mãos, já posso lhe afirmar, que a afirmativa da garota, sobre a prova estar em branco é verdadeira. E não houve quebra na segurança dessas provas em nenhum momento.

Isso quer dizer... – Sakura murmurou, virando-se para a parede. Ashita sentara-se ao lado de Arashi, que parecia estar desenvolvendo a teoria de como o portal temporal funcionava. – Que Sasuke-kun... – Até a inner de Sakura estava em choque. Hinata, limpando a garganta falou.

Que esse rapaz parecido com Neji é meu filho, que o rapaz parecido com Sasuke-kun é filho dele... – Hinata não conseguiu continuar. Sentiu uma bola em sua garganta.

Tsunade que ficara observando, não impediu-se de dar um sorriso. Naruto iria ser pai de uma garota com um gênio parecido com o dele... Bem feito para o gennin!

A RAPOSA LOIRA

A RAPOSA LOIRA

Dicionário

Sensei: mestre, professor

baka: idiota.

Akiko: filha da felicidade

chan: diminutivo.. Akichan Akizinha

kun: kun é usado para pessoas de mesmo nível tanto pra garotos como para garotas, indicando respeito e admiracao.

Obasan: tia

Obaasan: vovó

Obaachan: vovozinha

sama: deuses e pessoas acima de sua posição

san: senhor ou senhora

Kyoko: Kyoforte Kofilha, criança

ojisan: tio

ojiisan: vovo

Tenshi: anjo

Ashita: amanhã

Arashi: tempestade.

hime: princesa

_**katame aquela q enxerga o caminho **_

A RAPOSA LOIRA

Resposta da autora aos comentários...

Mekari: Apesar de tambem achar a Arashi MUITO parecida com o Naruto, em termos físicos e emocionais, a partir do próximo, ela vai estar mais "normal", ou seja, mais parecida com a mãezinha amada.

Quanto ao Ashita, você acertou. Acho que alguém do trio, tinha que ter o estilo Jiraya, já que o Tenshi apenas possui poderes extraterrenos sobre a Arashi por conta dos punhos bêbados dele... E ela não é burra de ficar no caminho, quando ele entra no "clima".. Ah, se voce acertar na lotomania, divide o premio comigo?

Hyuuga Florine: o capitulo acima, te responde a pergunta?

Beijos pra quem está acompanhando a fic, e lembrem-se. Tem queixas da historia? Vao falar com o Hokage!


	6. A decisão de um homem

Ideia maluca pra capitulo de naruto

Nota: Naruto não me pertence.

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Nota 2: OI PESSOAL!

Hoje resolvi fazer uma coisa diferente para um capitulo diferente. Vou responder aos comentários primeiro, depois vou colocar aquela historinha nada a ver com o capitulo

- No último você não colocou historinha nada a ver. – vocês devem estar pensando. Certo não coloquei por um motivo muito bom. Eu estava tão ansiosa para provar a real identidade de Tenshi e Ashita, que eu não consegui me decidir por qual historinha colocar... Não que ela tenha sido esquecida. Eu apenas fiquei indecisa e ansiosa. Vamos aos comentários.

- Hyuuga Florine.: ela é super inteligente, só tem um probleminha... ela tem todos os defeitos do pai...

- Mekari, sabe, eu também quero estar a distancia deles quando começarem a brigar. Sabe, dois gênios esquentados, conseguem botar fogo em tudo, mesmo que nenhum deles tenha o chackra com elemento fogo. Você acha que ela apanha? Ela tem pratica em provocar e fugir. E quanto a burrice da Arashi...

- A ARASHI-SAMA NÃO É BURRA! – quando escuto essas doces palavras, no volume máximo no meu ouvido... – oi Keiko, tudo legal?

- Estaria, se você não dissesse que a Arashi-sama é burra!

- Mas eu não disse! – Finalmente me viro para a pestinha, que está com o Sharingan ativado, fazendo alguns selos que reconheço... – oh, ou,...

- UCHIHA SASUKE, SE NÃO ME SALVAR, VOU FAZER VOCÊ CASAR COM A TSUNADE! – me jogo embaixo da cadeira, quando...

Capitulo 04

A decisão de um homem

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

_Vinte e cinco anos a Frente_

- Uzumaki Arashi! – A porta foi aberta com um estrondo. Sakura balançou a cabeça, ao reparar no volume embaixo da coberta com símbolos de Konoha. – Quando o assunto é dormir, você devia ser filha do Shikamaru! Levanta daí, sua... – Sem cerimônia, Sakura puxou a coberta laranja, encontrando um homem que ela conhecia muito bem. – NARUTO!

- Ah, Sakura-chan, vai encher o saco do desgraçado do Sasuke, vai! – Naruto virou-se, expondo as costas cheias de cicatrizes. Sakura arregalou os olhos, quando seu cérebro processou a informação. Naruto estava apenas de cuecas.

- AH... COISA NOJENTA, VAI SE VESTIR... – enfiou um soco na cabeça do antigo colega de time, que o teria mandado para o mundo dos sonhos, se não fosse a dor real que sentia.

- Arashi não está? – outra voz masculina fez Sakura voltar-se para a porta. Sasuke estava encostado na porta, com um ar indiferente.

- Não. O único Uzumaki presente é o baka do pai dela.

- Ei, você está falando de mim.

- Por isso mesmo Sakura tem todo o direito de lhe chamar de baka. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Naruto ficou possesso e pulou em cima da cama. Seu corpo parecia em chamas.

- Não importa o que estou fazendo aqui! Quem dá o direito a vocês de entrarem assim na casa da minha hime-chan? Quem vocês querem que a minha doce e calma filhinha...

- A única coisa que a sua filha tem da mãe é a inteligência, baka. Do resto, Arashi teve a desgraça de puxar a você. E viemos por um motivo muito simples.

- Qual?

- Sua mulher esteve na minha casa, procurando por um certo imbecil que está quase pelado. Viemos ver se Arashi não estava lhe escondendo, como é acostumada a fazer com o lixo de Konoha.

- E por que a minha hime-chan teria que me esconder?

- Quem foi o baka que deu a idéia de fazer um time com Tenshi, Arashi e Ashita? Se eu não soubesse que Ashita era altamente necessário, por causa de Arashi...

- Ahn? Vocês ficaram doidos? Eu não colocaria aqueles três juntos numa mesma missão nem que fosse para achar o maldito gato da...

- O que você esta dizendo, Naruto?

- Sakura, se um daqueles três sozinho já dá problema para qualquer missão, imagine os três juntos! Então, quem foi o doido que autorizou uma missão com esse time? – Naruto encarava os antigos colegas com expressão ansiosa.

Sasuke deu o sorriso que acompanhava más noticias.

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

- KONOHOMARU SEU BAKA!

- Mas Naruto!

- Mas nada, seu BAKA! Eu chego de uma missão, cansado, vou ver como a minha hime-chan está, acabo dormindo na casa dela de tão cansado e sou acordado com a notícia que aqueles três se enfiaram em uma missão, autorizados por você e que fui eu quem deu a idéia de montar esse time! Sabe por quê eu ainda não te matei?

- Porque sou o padrinho favorito da Arashi? – Konohomaru arriscou soltar um palpite. Ele não devia ter se deixado convencer pelo sorriso doce de Arashi. Ou pela língua afiada da menina que não parava de trabalhar. Ou pela necessidade urgente de colocar alguém no rastro de Menma Kan.

- Não! Por que é você quem vai servir de aperitivo para a fúria da minha mulher!

- Se Konohomaru vai servir de aperitivo, quem vai ser o prato principal? – Naruto engoliu em seco, ficando mais pálido que um lençol, virando-se com cautela. Não se enganava mais pela fala mansa. Ao ver os cabelos negros soltos sobre o quimono laranja, os olhos geralmente doces, soltando faíscas ele teve uma certeza. Ia comer lamem de canudinho por meses.

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

- Ai, ai, ai...

- CALA A BOCA, NARUTO!

- Mas esta doendo, Ino. – Naruto resmungou, em tom queixoso.

- Vai doer muito mais se eu assumir o seu tratamento, Naruto! – Sakura colocou uma mecha rosa atrás da orelha, virando-se de costas para o loiro.

Naruto não impediu-se de mostrar a língua para a antiga colega de time.

- Ei, Naruto! – uma risada masculina o fez resmungar um palavrão. Ao ver o rosto sorridente, Naruto fechou o rosto mais ainda. – Acabei de encontrar a sua mulher. Então você tem uma amante?

- Só se ela morar na sua casa, Kiba. AI! – gritou quando Ino enfiou-lhe um soco no nariz. Kiba cocou a bochecha rindo.

- Só não vou te bater por conta desse comentário baka, porque tem quem bate. Mas porque a única mulher de Konoha que não tem olhos de megera assassina achou isso? – Kiba ignorou os protestos de Sakura e a kunai atirada por Ino.

- Só porque eu olhei para a cama de Arashi... Ela olhou para mim... E me disse, vem que hoje eu sou tua! – Naruto fez uma careta, quando tentou rir e sentiu muita dor nas costelas. Kiba explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Naruto, você é um baka mesmo...

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

- Ojisan Naruto. – a voz infantil não foi o suficiente para fazer o loiro abrir os olhos. – ojisan Naruto. – um pequenino dedo começou a cutucar-lhe na bochecha.

- Ayame, quero um lamem de legumes... – Naruto falou, um ronco saindo com o resto da frase. – com uma porção dupla de macarrão.

- OJISAN NARUTO! – o grito no ouvido fez Naruto pular.

- Se o Ichiraku__ estiver pegando fogo, salvem a Ayame!

- O restaurante de lamem não está pegando fogo, ojisan Naruto! – A menina bufou ao responder.

- Keiko-chan? Como você entrou na minha casa?

- Ojisan Naruto, o papai deixou o senhor dormir aqui, lembra?

- Ah, é mesmo... – Naruto sentou-se na cama. Sem a menor cerimônia, a filha caçula de Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dele. – Por que você me acordou Keiko-chan?

- Ojisan Naruto, o senhor sabe o que eu vou ser quando crescer?

- Grande? – quando reparou na cara feia de Uchiha Keiko, Naruto pensou qual era o pecado do mundo, para que a doce menininha a sua frente começasse a demonstrar também possuir o mau gênio Uchiha.

- Não. Eu quero ser como a Arashi-sama. – Quando os cabelos negros da menina foram afastados da face, Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha.

- Por que você quer ser como a Arashi-chan?

Keiko sorriu.

- Por que depois da mamãe, o Kaoru só tem medo dela! E se o Kaoru tem medo dela é porque ela é bem forte!

Naruto passou a mão pelo queixo, a lembrança de um certo pôr-do-sol voltando-lhe a mente.

- Sabe como ela ficou bem forte? – Sorriu com o que estava prestes a fazer. Sasuke iria ter um ataque psicótico, mas quem ligava?

- Como?

- Fazendo quatro coisas.

- Quatro coisas? – Keiko ergueu quatro dedos, na expectativa do que ojisan Naruto iria lhe falar.

- Exatamente. Dormindo e levantando cedo, treinando bastante, tendo coragem e a mais importante de todas, comendo muito lamen de legumes com uma porção dupla de macarrão.

- Ojisan Naruto... São cinco coisas. – A pequena Uchiha tinha uma gota na cabeça, pois à medida que Naruto falava, ia contando nos dedos.

- Isso não importa. Você não quer ser como a Arashi-chan?

- É claro que eu quero! – Ela levantou-se de um salto. – pode deixar que isso eu vou colocar na nossa lista de segredos! Agora o que eu tenho que fazer? – Quando percebeu a expressão animada de Keiko, Naruto engoliu o riso.

- Bem, então vá dar de comer para os seus bichinhos, porque os ninjas de Konoha não deixam os seus melhores amigos sem comer.

- Claro, ojisan Naruto! – Keiko saiu correndo, depois de lhe fazer uma reverência. Naruto suspirou, olhando para o alto.

- Se essa foi uma indireta, precisa aprimorar sua sutileza. – Sasuke apareceu no batente da porta, os olhos cansados.

- Hum? – Naruto encarou Sasuke, o pensamento longe. – Estava me lembrando de Arashi nessa idade.

- Não me lembre dessa época. Ter que revirar a cidade por conta da sua filha, por que o pai dela era um completo inútil que esquecia a filha...

- EU NÃO ESQUECIA A MINHA FILHA! ELA FUGIA DE MIM!

- Isso é o que você diz agora. – Sasuke se virou. – A propósito, o café está servido na cozinha. Se não for até lá, por mim, vai morrer de fome.

- Sasuke... Vai pro inferno, seu desgraçado!

- Após o café da manha, Naruto e Sasuke foram até o escritório. Konohomaru estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, com uma expressão de enfado tão grande, que por um momento, Naruto pensou em Tsunade.

- Naruto e Sasuke! A que devo a honra da visita dos grandes... – A ironia de Konohomaru foi completamente ignorada. Naruto encarou Konohomaru da mesma maneira que o fizera quando haviam se encontraram pela primeira vez.

- Konohomaru, você pode levantar a lista dos gennins que já fizeram alguma missão ranking A e B?

- Incluindo você? – Konohomaru deu um sorriso, antes de pular. Naruto o pegou pelo colarinho, o encarando.

- Sasuke... me faça o favor de chamar Shizune, por favor. Depois, procure Neji e diga para ele vir aqui imediatamente. Quero todo o esquadrão reunido em uma hora, incluindo Hinata. E peça a Ino ou Sakura virem com a maleta de equipamentos... Para atender o Sétimo Hokage, que está muito ferido.

- Eu não...

- Ainda! – Naruto começou a socar Konohomaru. Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Naruto em várias ocasiões ainda se comportava como o mesmo baka retardado da Academia.

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Neji entrou no aposento, e curvou-se em sinal de respeito.

- Hokage-sama mandou me chamar? – o hokage sentado no sofá encarando os retratos dos sete hokages. Ao escutar a voz de Neji, levantou-se e encarou o mesmo por um breve instante.

- Se eu não tivesse mandado, você não teria vindo. É verdade ou não?

- Sim. – o moreno respondeu após um pequeno momento de silencio.

- Eu estava me lembrando, do Torneio Chunnin, quando você quase matou Hyuuga Hinata.

- Chamou-me para relembrar velhas histórias? – o tom de arrogância não passou despercebido ao Hokage, que franziu a testa.

- Lembrei-me também, Hyuuga Neji, que você foi um dos elementos que mais marcou presença na derrota da Akatsuki. Que confiei em suas mãos, em mais de uma vez, a vida de minha mulher. Confiei em você, para proteger meus filhos, quando ela e eu estávamos em alguma missão juntos. E meus filhos depositam a mesma confiança em você e em mim.

Neji aguardou em silencio.

- Como homem, eu não tenho o direito de questioná-lo. Sei perfeitamente a resposta para a questão que vou formular. Mas nesse momento, eu não estou aqui como homem e sim como...

- Entendo perfeitamente o seu ponto de vista, Hokage-sama. E tenho a minha resposta.

- Que é?

- Como ninja de Konoha, eu não deveria esconder nada. Mas quem entrou aqui, não foi o ninja. Foi o homem, Hyuuga Neji. E como tal, eu respondo que ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida. Reneguem-me como ninja, me expulsem da vila. Eu não vou dizer nenhuma palavra a mais sobre aquela noite, nenhuma que eu já não tenha dito.

O Hokage abaixou os olhos por um breve momento, para esconder a admiração causada pelas palavras do moreno. Quando os levantou, Neji mantinha a mesma postura de arrogância que usara para falar.

- Então eu não tenho mais nada a dizer, além que antes de sair dessa sala, você deve tirar a bandana.

Neji curvou-se novamente. Ainda mantinha os cabelos compridos, embora vários fios houvessem branqueado com o passar dos anos. Retirou a bandana, deixando-a cair no chão. Em seguida foi ate a porta. Antes de abri-la, falou novamente.

- Como ninja, não possuo mais nenhuma obrigação com suas ordens, mas quero que saiba, Naruto, que como homem, vou continuar protegendo seus filhos com a minha vida.

- Nunca duvidei disso. – Naruto falou.

Neji não havia se virado, mas instintivamente sabia que Naruto havia se curvado. Aquela fora a pior decisão de sua vida. Mas ele não voltaria atrás.

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Hinata virou-se, ao escutar uma voz feminina, lhe chamando.

Ei, obasan Hinata!

- Hotaru, não seja abusada! – A voz masculina repreendendo a jovem fez Hinata sorrir. Virou-se para Hatake Kakashi, que tinha no ombro direito uma pequena figura, extremamente familiar para ela.

- Keiko-chan você não deveria estar com a sua irmã? – Hinata perguntou, vendo Kakashi

- Ela estava beijando o Akimaru. Que coisa nojenta! – Ela fez uma cara de nojo, fazendo os adultos em volta rirem.

- Ojisan Sasuke está rezando para você achar isso até os sessenta... Ei, Inuzuka, como está a moral?

- Depende, Hotaru-chan. Você ainda quer que eu faça aquilo para você? – ao ver o sorriso no rosto do antigo companheiro de time, Hotaru engoliu a risada. Em especial, quando Kakashi meteu-se na conversa.

- Aquilo o que?

- É surpresa, papai. Mas vai deixar mamãe muito contente... E o senhor de cabelos brancos.

- Mais do que eles já estão? – um moreno que estava mais atrás ergueu os olhos do livro que lia, enquanto caminhava. – Hinata-sama, como vai? – falou curvando.

- Hinata-sama? – Hinata franziu a testa. – Hatake Satsuna, para alguém que comeu tantas vezes na minha casa como você e dormiu tantas noites, o mais apropriado é OBASAN Hinata!

- Desculpe, mas...

- Satsuna, maninho, sugiro que você não discuta. Lembre-se que ela é a mãe do Tenshi-chan e que a pontaria que o jonin mais gostoso de Konoha exibe, são anos de pratica em atirar kunais em bakas que tentam cantar a Arashi...

Inuzuka Inuyasha caiu na gargalhada.

- Hotaru! – Kakashi ficou vermelho embaixo da máscara. – Acho que você se esqueceu com quem está falando!

Hatake Hotaru revirou os olhos, sacudindo os cabelos prateados. A alcunha de Estrela Cadente de Konoha realmente fazia jus à dona.

- Está bem, está bem! Obasan Hinata, por acaso a minha cunhadinha está em Konoha? Tudo que Keiko-chan fez foi falar que vai ficar forte como a Arashi.

- Eu vou ficar forte como a Arashi-sama, e chutar o traseiro desse baka!

- Isso a Minhoca promete desde que tinha a sua idade e até hoje não conseguiu! – Satsuna não conseguiu deixar de dizer. Arrependeu-se ao ver o brilho reprovador nos olhos do pai. Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça,

- ARASHI-SAMA NÃO É UMA MINHOCA! – Keiko começou a se debater no ombro de Kakashi, para pular em cima de Satsuna. O homem apenas suspirou, segurando-a mais forte. Hotaru não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, Hotaru-chan lembra que dia é hoje? – Inuyasha sorriu, enquanto piscava o olho.

- Ultima sexta feira do mês. – ela ergueu os braços. – Saquê na veia!

Satsuna suspirou.

- Hotaru... não daria para você agir como se...

- Fosse uma velha coroca? Deixo isso para você, quando estiver vigiando os netinhos do meu papai.

- Hotaru-chan, você também foi convocada para a reunião? – Hinata resolveu interromper a discussão que se iniciava entre eles. Sabia que poderia durar horas a fio.

- Que reunião?

Hotaru imediatamente mudou de postura.

- Com o esquadrão.

- Nós estávamos indo para a minha casa... Bom, acho que papai e Satsuna são bem grandinhos, podem ir...

- Pode esquecer. Posso não atuar por Konoha, mas avisei ojisan Naruto que qualquer dificuldade maior, ele poderia me chamar, que eu viria imediatamente.

- Naruto-kun não quis lhe chamar nos últimos cinco anos, Satsuna, pois achou que seu primeiro dever era com sua mãe.

- Quer dizer que a Hotaru pode se divertir aqui à vontade e eu tenho que ficar...

- Limpando o traseiro dos velhos conselheiros? Pode ter certeza disso. – Hotaru virou-se para Keiko, que tinha arregalado os olhos. – Inuyasha, você pode levar Keiko até algum dos irmãos dela? De preferência a Katame, se ela estiver em Konoha.

- Não está. Só estão Makoto e Kaoru.

- Então faça a Uchiha deixar de brincar de dentista e cuidar da irmã. – Hotaru mandou.

Inuyasha pegou a menina que começou a debater, reclamando.

Hinata resolveu ir logo ao encontro de Naruto. Ela sabia perfeitamente o ultimato que Naruto havia dado a Neji. E pelo que percebera de seu primo, aquela conversa poderia acabar em briga.

- Hinata, onde estão seus filhos? – Kakashi perguntou, imaginando que fosse essa a causa da aflição da morena.

- Em missão. Tudo leva a crer, que...

- UCHIHA KEIKO, VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Hinata deu um passo para trás, quando uma Uchiha Keiko passou por eles correndo. Sasuke estava atrás da menina, com uma expressão que quem o conhecia havia aprendido a temer.

- Pelo visto, a Minhoquinha vai levar uma bela bronca depois. – Satsuna começou a rir.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Era mesmo o Sasuke que passou por aqui? – Ante a confirmação de Hinata, Kakashi suspirou. - E eu que pensei já ter visto de tudo...

Hotaru e Satsuna assumiram a liderança. Embora todos estivessem nervosos, Hinata aparentava ser a mais calma do grupo.

- Naruto-kun acredita... aliás, todos nós acreditamos, que foi nessa missão que as crianças...

- Esse é o termo correto para definir a Arashi! – Satsuna falou sem se virar.

- Escuta aqui, Satsuna, agarra logo a Arashi e cala essa boca! – Hotaru falou entediada. – Eu não devia ter tirado esses dois meses de licença... – ela resmungou.

- Hotaru, faça o favor de se acalmar. – Hinata foi firme com a moça, que apenas deu de ombros. – Você estava à beira da exaustão. Se Naruto-kun não tivesse lhe obrigado a sair, não sei se estaria viva agora.

- Obasan Hinata... – Hotaru virou-se para contestar a afirmação de Hinata.

- Sugiro que nem comece essa frase, mocinha. Eu eduquei praticamente quatro crianças e meu clã é...

- Obasan Hinata! - Um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos perolados pulou na frente de Hotaru, em seguida indo até Hinata. – Ojisan Naruto pediu para a senhora se apressar.

- Por quê?

- E eu que sei? Só cumpro ordens, alias... Hotaru, você não quer cumprir a ordem de sair comigo mais a noite? – o rapaz com aparência do clã Hyuuga virou-se para Hotaru.

- Ela vai estar ocupada, baka. – Satsuna virou-se, cruzando os braços.

- Tudo bem, pode ser amanhã.

- Escuta aqui, Sarutobi, vou explicar direitinho para você. Minha irmã vai estar ocupada o resto da vida dela, para não ter que sair com um tipo como o seu.

- Satsuna, vá limpar os conselheiros. Obasan Hinata, eu vou com a senhora.

Hinata assentiu, apressando o passo. Kakashi segurou o braço do filho. Quando estavam quase dobrando a esquina, Hotaru gritou, para desespero de Satsuna.

- Sarutobi, sete e meia no Ichiraku. E quero flores!

Satsuna olhou para o moreno, que parecia apavorado.

- Kakashi-sensei eu estava brincando! Eu prezo a minha vida!

- Se magoar minha filha, Sarutobi Koushi...

- Se sobrar alguma coisa de mim, depois que Neji-san fizer o trabalho, eu caso até com a Arashi!

- Com a Minhoca você não vai casar!

- Hum... Filho? Acho que não é exatamente um bom exemplo, para o país que você exibe na bandana, tentar enforcar o filho do Sétimo Hokage.

- Eu não estou enforcando o filho do Se... – Satsuna largou o colarinho de Saratobi Koushi, que deu um passo para trás, recuperando o fôlego. – Apenas estou dando um aviso amigável.

- Acho bom avisar a turma, que você está de volta... – Koushi abriu a boca para continuar provocando Satsuna, que apenas o encarou. Nem dois segundos depois, Koushi já havia desaparecido.

- Aviso amigável?

- Estou ajudando Tenshi a cuidar de Arashi.

- Hum...

- Hum o quê? Eu não gosto dela.

- Eu não disse que gostava. – Kakashi virou-se e começou a caminhar.

- É sério!

- Eu não disse que você estava brincando. – O ex-Anbu continuou andando.

- Está agindo como se fosse a Hotaru!

- É mesmo?

- Pai!

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Neji saiu do escritório, andando devagar. Sua cabeça estava erguida e nada no mundo o faria abaixá-la. Sentia seu coração oprimido. Naruto fora complacente, em comparação ao que poderia fazer. Ao que os conselheiros exigiam que ele fizesse. E no melhor estilo Tsunade, Naruto conseguira fazer que suas idéias prevalecessem.

A cada passo que ele dava, a lembrança do dia que aquele inferno começara, voltava a sua mente. O que mais lhe chamara a atenção fora a distinção de atitudes que Arashi. Em um momento, ela demonstrara uma atitude infantil tão típica de uma menininha extremamente mimada, que até ele sentira vontade de dar alguns tapas no traseiro dela.

E depois daquela exibição inútil de infantilidade, ela desaparecera como era acostumada a fazer. Desaparecera era modo de falar, pois ela sempre ia a três lugares. Quando ele chegara ao alto de uma pequena colina, Arashi estava sentada, com o rosto virado para o sol.

- Meditação é para velhos. – Fora a saudação, que abriu um ligeiro sorriso no rosto dele. – E se pensa que vou voltar e pedir desculpas para ela, está enganado.

- Esse não é o modo correto de agir, Arashi.

- O que ela fez, quando eu disse, que...

- Arashi. – Ele não alterara o tom de voz, mas o aviso estivera presente.

- Quando eu disse aquilo, Neji-san. O que ela fez?

- Abaixou os olhos e sorriu.

- Exatamente. Não falou nada me criticando, exigindo desculpas ou...

- Nem todos possuem sua personalidade, Arashi.

- Para o inferno com nem todos possuem a minha personalidade! Até mesmo Hinata-sama ficou irritada e olha que nem mesmo o meu pai consegue isso! Aquela bruxa está armando alguma coisa, Neji-san! Eu deixo de ser ninja se não for desse jeito.

Arashi levantou-se de um salto e posicionou-se na frente dele, com a mesma expressão de quando era criança e queria provar algo e não sabia como.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Arashi?

Ele achou que ela não fosse responder, mas quando o fez, estava com a voz tão suave, que ele quase precisou beliscar-se para provar que não era sonho.

- Eu senti o ódio dela, Neji-san. – em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior. – Neji-san, ela estava emanando um ódio tão forte, que eu achei que fosse morrer com kunais de chakra no peito.

- Então eu tenho apenas um conselho. Tome muito cuidado de agora em diante.

Arashi não seguira... E por muito pouco, na próxima missão que cumpriu, não fora morta. Arashi possuía a credulidade de Naruto, era muito descuidada. E...

- Neji! – a voz de Hinata o acordou daquele devaneio momentâneo. Hinata estava pálida, a expressão de determinação estampada no rosto. – Naruto-kun, ele...

Neji fechou os olhos, quando um cheiro familiar lhe invadiu as narinas. Ele o saboreou por um momento, antes de abrir seus olhos, focando sua atenção nos olhos de Hotaru que também tinha seus olhos focados nos seus. Os poucos segundos que ficaram em silêncio, foram como se séculos passassem ao seu redor.

- Neji-sensei. – Hotaru forçou-se a falar, quebrando a magia que estava envolvendo os dois. Quando ele encarou a prima, Hinata estava corada, uma expressão de compreensão em seus olhos.

- Naruto-sama comportou-se como eu esperava de um hokage como ele.

- Neji, isso quer dizer que você...

- Estarei lhe esperando para acompanhá-la até o clã, Hinata-sama.

Hinata o fitou, ligeiramente chocada.

- Alguém se importaria de, por favor, me explicar o que está acon...

- Se permanecer na reunião do esquadrão, Hotaru, você irá descobrir. – Neji retomou o tom que a enfurecera durante os anos em que estivera sob sua supervisão. – Hinata-sama, devo lhe esperar ou...

Hinata fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, estava determinada.

- Depois da reunião, Neji-san, irei falar com meu marido. E ele irá levar-me de volta para o clã.

Um quase sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Neji.

- Neji-sensei... – Hotaru o chamou, quando ele curvou-se para Hinata.

- Certamente, ele desfrutará muito da sua companhia, Hinata-sama.

- Hinata. – a voz grave chamando-a fez todos se voltarem para a porta. Aburame Shino usava roupas escuras, os óculos que não permitiam aos outros descobrissem o que ele sentia.

- Shino-kun...

- Acho que somos os últimos a chegar. Neji. – cumprimentou o outro. Neji o encarou por um momento, surpreso por não notar mudança no comportamento do outro.

- Shino.

Apenas quando o homem de óculos passou por eles, uma reação foi esboçada.

Hinata e Neji se olharam, a morena seguiu Shino. Neji saiu sem olhar para Hotaru.

- Excelente. Agora além da Estrela Cadente de Konoha, sou também a Mulher Invisível. – ela resmungou, se encaminhando até a sala que sabia acontecer as reuniões. Quando chegou lá, com exceção de Neji e Sasuke, todos os membros estavam presentes, um silêncio incomodo se instalara, quando Shino entrara no recinto.

- Oi, pessoal. – Hotaru cumprimentou, balançando a mão.

- Você não devia vir só na semana que vêm? – Ino levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade da cadeira.

- O lamen de lá não é tão bom quanto o do Ichiraku.

- Bem, mocinha, como sua médica, sugiro que vá para casa e...

- Ino-san, você pode ser a medica a quem confio, mas eu estou extremamente descansada e pronta para chutar algumas criaturas para o inferno. – A loira a encarou por um momento, mas sentou-se com um sorriso, quando uma mulher que estava a seu lado começou a falar.

- Que palavreado! Aposto que aprendeu andando com o filho do Naruto. E pensar que aquela menininha tão bonitinha, possui uma boca tão suja quanto o irmão! Quem diria que...

Sem pedir consentimento, Hotaru sentou-se ao lado de Kiba.

- Quem é a peça? – murmurou para o homem ao seu lado.

- Tia-avó de Ino. Ela conseguiu o mérito de fazer o Akimaru correr cem metros enfaixado da cintura para baixo, só para não ter que aturar ela enchendo os ouvidos.

Por mais que quisesse rir, Hotaru manteve-se séria. Dali a momentos, Naruto entrou na sala, as habituais roupas laranjas substituídas por um quimono mais tradicional azul-escuro.

- Shino, que... – Naruto calou-se, quando o moreno virou-se na sua direção. Continuou, quando percebeu que todos os olhares se trocaram entre si. – Você tem certeza que quer...

- Naruto-sama, eu não vou ter meu filho de volta, se ficar em minha casa. Eu sou um membro do esquadrão que foi formado para combater essa organização.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça.

- Certo. Então vamos as pautas da reunião, porque já perdemos muito tempo. – respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Dois avisos gerais. Primeiro e antes que mais uma mãe enfurecida venha me bater, a cerca de quatro meses, Konohomaru e eu sentamos para fazermos um balanço dos sucessos das missões, e reparamos que nos grupos que Tenshi, Ashita e Arashi-chan estavam, em especial quando se faziam qualquer dupla entre eles, a missão saía mais bem sucedida. Fiz um comentário, que Konohomaru encarou como uma sugestão, - com o canto do olho, ele encarou a esposa, que tinha os olhos estreitados, o encarando. – acabando por formar o trio Cabeça-Quente.

- Então foi nessa missão que eles acabaram indo par...

- É o que tudo leva a crer, Kiba. – Naruto deu uma risadinha. – Bom, Shizune já está revirando todos os papéis da obaachan Tsunade, para ver se existe algum registro de como vamos fazer para resgatar aqueles esquentados.

- Você não tem se olhado muito no espelho, não é Naruto? – A ninja médica cruzou os braços bufando.

- Não começa Sakura-chan.

- Naruto-sama...

- Sua pergunta, Hotaru-chan, deve ser o que exatamente tem a ver com o segundo aviso. Infelizmente, a partir de hoje não contamos com a presença de Hyuuga Neji, que deixou a bandana.

- E por que Neji-sensei fez isso?

Naruto juntou as mãos, em cima da mesa, escolhendo as palavras.

- Há dois meses, um dos prédios de Konoha foi incendiado e o corpo de Magu Hash foi encontrado, carbonizado.

- E?

- Essa não foi a causa-mortis, Hotaru.

- Como assim?

- Havia uma kunai enterrada no peito dela.

- Existem milhares de kunais por aí. Quem teve o privilégio de...

- Sakura. – Naruto não precisou falar duas vezes. Sakura levantou-se e saiu da sala. Enquanto ela estava fora, Naruto continuou a falar. – No incêndio, varias pessoas acabaram infelizmente morrendo, incluindo o filho de Shino, Saitou. – Naruto engoliu em seco, detestando ter que repetir as palavras que haviam roubado seu sono por diversas noites. – O corpo de Hash, apenas foi identificado através das jóias que usava, um medalhão com um perfil grego, um bracelete em forma de cobra mordendo o próprio rabo e um anel, com o símbolo do clã Magu.

- E? O que Neji-sensei tem a ver com...

Sakura entrou com uma toalha enrolando alguma coisa. Colocou a toalha na frente de Hotaru.

- Abra. – Sakura mandou, sentando-se no seu lugar. Hotaru abriu o pano, revelando uma kunai única.

- Essa kunai... – ela começou a falar, parando quando viu o olhar de Shikamaru.

- Foi encontrada no peito do cadáver. Você a reconhece?

- Nosso time deu a Neji-sensei, quando nos indicou para o Torneio Chunnin. – Hotaru falou, sentindo-se levemente nauseada. Era impossível não ver através do negrume da fuligem, os entalhes que haviam custado aos três gennins na época, quase o pagamento de três missões. – Ele ralhou conosco, por estarmos, na sua opinião, desperdiçando dinheiro dessa forma, mas nunca se separou dela.

Como se percebesse as conseqüências do que estava dizendo, ela arregalou os olhos. Colocou-se de pé, os braços apoiados na mesa.

- Vocês não podem estar pensando que foi Neji-sensei quem...

- Sente-se Hotaru. – a voz de Shino não soou diferentemente do que Hotaru havia se acostumado a ouvir.

- Ninguém que está nessa sala... – Shikamaru começou a falar, mas um cutucão de Chouji o fez calar-se. Shino completou a sentença.

- Pensa que foi Neji quem fez isso.

- A prova disso é que ele ainda está vivo. – Sai sorriu para Hotaru, o mesmo sorriso falso de quando queria acalmar alguém.

- Naruto-sama! – Hotaru voltou-se para o Hokage, que tinha os dedos com as juntas brancas.

- Eu estive fora por um mês e meio, Hotaru. Não penso que Neji tenha cometido isso. Apesar de obviamente alguém estar tentando incriminá-lo, Neji fez uma declaração que deixou espaço para especulações. Ele não permitiu avanços, com ninguém. Os conselheiros em geral...

- As múmias encardidas o senhor quer dizer. Aqueles que só sabem falar e querer mandar. Eles não sabem que Neji-sensei foi um dos primeiros...

- Hotaru, lembre-se que nesse momento, você está aqui como uma subordinada, devendo respeito a mim e as múmias encardidas! – Naruto também pôs-se de pé, encarando a jovem a sua frente. – Por isso, sugiro que mantenha a calma e me escute. Foi por Neji ter sido um dos ninjas que mais teve atuação contra a Akatuski, que consegui que ele escolhesse. Se falasse o que aconteceu realmente naquela noite, talvez houvesse uma chance de provar a inocência dele e...

- Como assim, talvez? Neji-sensei é inocente!

- Acreditamos nisso, mas o saco é que precisamos provar! – Naruto segurava-se para não perder a paciência. – Neji preferiu ficar de boca fechada e em consideração aos anos que serviu como ninja, consegui fazer que ele não fosse expulso da vila.

- Consideração... – Hotaru ficou com o rosto inteiramente vermelho embaixo da máscara..

- Se existisse uma testemunha que dissesse... – Naruto fechou os olhos, quando Hinata começou a falar, suavemente. – Que conseguisse provar que estivesse com Neji-san, ele seria imediatamente reposto, Naruto-kun?

- Que espécie de provas, está falando? – Shikamaru virou-se para Hinata, que encarava fixamente Naruto.

- Talvez uma prova que só uma mulher pode dar. – Hinata ficou totalmente vermelha, mais escalarte do que Hotaru. Ela colocou a mão na boca, como se temesse que as palavras erradas escapassem.

- Do que é que você está falando, Hinata? – Naruto franziu a testa, parando quando finalmente o entendimento cruzou sua mente. Ele arregalou os olhos, batendo na testa. – Como sou burro! – resmungou, enquanto Sasuke entrava.

- Só percebeu isso agora, baka-sama?

- Estamos em uma reunião, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura chamou a atenção do antigo colega de time.

- Desculpe por apontar a verdade. – Sasuke ficou em pé, os braços cruzados.

- Hotaru, são por esses motivos que Neji foi afastado. – Naruto retomou a palavra. Lançou um olhar a Hinata, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

- Acho um tremendo absurdo...

- Se não pode ajudar, sinta-se livre para sair. – Naruto sentou-se.

- É exatamente isso que vou fazer! - depois que a porta foi fechada com estrondo, Naruto suspirou.

- Por que esses pepinos tem que explodir na minha mão e não na do Konohomaru?

- Naruto-kun... você chamou os conselheiros de múm... – Hinata chamou a atenção de Naruto, que nem fez caso.

- E não é o que são? – Naruto deu de ombros, como não estivesse ligando.

- Shino-kun... Você realmente não acha que foi Neji?

- Neji sempre cumpriu as missões de um modo limpo, Hinata. E jamais teria deixado uma prova tão óbvia da sua presença lá.

A RAPOSA LOIRA A RAPOSA LOIRA A RAPOSA LOIRA

A RAPOSA LOIRA A RAPOSA LOIRA A RAPOSA LOIRA

- Naruto-sama, está me enforcando. – Satsuna reclamou, quando Naruto o abraçou com força.

- Naruto-sama? – Naruto deu um passo para trás, e deu um soco no cocuruto de Satsuna. – Quem comeu o lamem da minha mulher, dormiu na minha casa e conseguiu irritar tanto os meus filhos como você fez, só pode me chamar de ojisan Naruto.

- Naruto, não exagere tanto. Eu sempre tive muito juízo para ter um irmão como você. Se bem que depois do que eu vi hoje...

- O que foi tão extraordinário assim, Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura perguntou, embora imaginasse .

- Sasuke correndo atrás de uma garota. Eu achei que fosse sempre ao contrario.

- Humf. – Sasuke virou o rosto, lembrando-se da canseira que levara da filha caçula. O pior fora não terminar o serviço que os Akachii haviam feito em Nara Akimaru. O preguiçoso júnior estava com a boca na sua Makoto. Naruto riu, como se soubesse exatamente os pensamentos do moreno.

- Por falar em garotas, ojisan Naruto, sabia que tem um candidato a genro? – Satsuna fez o olhar mais inocente.

- Olha Satsuna, eu decidi uma coisa. É serviço do Tenshi se livrar desse bando de tarados com boca gosmenta...

- Naruto! – Sakura não conteve a risada, pois sabia que Sasuke estava mais que estressado com o namoro de Makoto com o filho de Shikamaru.

- Mas é verdade, Sakura-chan! Duvido que o Sasuke só ficando de mãos dadas...

- Complete a frase e você será um Hokage morto.

- Mas é verdade! – Naruto virou-se para Kakashi, com a mao aberta. – Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke tem cinco filhos! Cinco!

- Ganhei de você que só tem dois.

- O que você fez com quantidade eu fiz com qualidade!

- Qualidade? Ter uma menina que mais parece um pivete...

- E você tem filho que é mais feminino que a irmã...

- Com licença... – um moreno usando uma roupa azul entrou na sala, curvando-se. - Pai, acho melhor o senhor vir logo. Sabe, a Keiko... – Uchiha Kaoru coçou a orelha.

- Baka, não me importa onde você vai dormir hoje a noite. Se puser um dedo do pé perto da minha casa, vai ser um homem morto, entendeu? – Sasuke encarou Naruto com ódio.

- O grande vingador de Konoha está com medinho que o Hokage...

- Se arruinar a personalidade da minha filha, vou lhe apresentar alguns métodos secretos de tortura que aprendi com Orochimaru.

- Que meda... – Naruto botou as mãos na cintura e começou a rebolar.

- Francamente, eu acho que Keiko-chan tem mais maturidade que vocês dois! – Sakura bufou antes de sair da sala, arrastando Kaoru pela orelha.

- Isso não é justo! Por que a Keiko apronta e a senhora puxa a minha ore...

O protesto se perdeu com a porta fechada.

- Eles continuam iguais. – Kakashi murmurou, com uma gota na cabeça, vendo que os dois homens, continuavam a brigar quase da mesma forma de quando haviam se formado na academia.

A RAPOSA LOIRA A RAPOSA LOIRA A RAPOSA LOIRA

Neji respirou o ar fresco que entrava por sua janela. Encheu os pulmões enquanto um riso amargo saía de seus lábios. Como sempre durante as noites, estava sozinho. Talvez sentisse uma depressão por isso, se não tivesse que pensar em um modo de defender-se. Sabia que Naruto fizera tudo o que podia para que ele continuasse como ninja, mas ele mesmo não sabia se ainda queria o seu tipo de vida.

Virando a cabeça, observou as fotografias que colecionara ao longo dos anos. Fotos do seu antigo time, com Gai-sensei. Do time que ele assumira como sensei. Ele devia ter pagado os pecados que não cometera na vida.

Pegou um porta-retrato em particular. Ele mostrava as netas de Hiashi-sama, junto com a filha de Kakashi, Hotaru. Ela mantinha a máscara sobre o rosto, assim como o fizera durante todos os anos que passara em Konoha. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, o que fazia supor que ela estava sorrindo assim como as companhias de fotografia.

Largando a fotografia, pegou uma kunai que estava na sua perna e girando rapidamente o corpo, jogou a arma. Que passou a centímetros da máscara de quem estava nos seus pensamentos.

- Hotaru. – ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça. – Estava pretendendo ganhar uma cicatriz?

- Por que não disse ao Hokage que estávamos juntos na noite do incêndio? – Hotaru foi direta ao ponto.

- As regras da boa educ...

- DANEM-SE ELAS! Por quê não disse ao Hokage? – Hotaru aproximou-se dele.

- Você devia aprender a se acalmar.

- Neji-sensei... – os olhos de Hotaru adquiriram um brilho de raiva muito mais intenso, que os tornava maiores. – Você preferiu ser expulso não apenas do esquadrão especial, mas também foi obrigado a abandonar a bandana. Correu o risco de ser expulso da vila, ser chamado de traidor e está agora respondendo a um processo como civil. Tudo isso poderia ser evitado, se você dissesse que estava comigo. Por que não o fez?

- Porque eu não estava com você, Hotaru. – Neji respondeu, o tom de orgulho mais óbvio. – Naquela noite, eu bebi muito além da conta e depois saí caminhando pela vila. Andei até cometer a indignidade de tropeçar e cair em um beco qual...

Hotaru impediu Neji de continuar a sentença, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto. Toda a humilhação, toda a raiva que sentira durante o dia, ao escutar os companheiros de time, ao investigar mais a fundo a situação de Neji, transbordaram. A marca vermelha no rosto de Neji mostrava os cinco dedos da ninja, que apertava os punhos nos braços largados.

Ela iria desistir. Mas primeiro, Hyuuga Neji ia escutar algumas coisas que necessitava.

- Não ouse chamar minha casa de beco qualquer. Fazendo isso, estará me reduzindo ao papel de prostituta, o que eu não sou. – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, sentindo as lágrimas querendo escorrer. Ela iria chorar, mas não na frente dele. - Eu amei você por ter sido meu protetor, eu amei você por ter sido meu sensei... Mas depois de tanto tempo, eu estou descobrindo que o que eu amei não passa de um maldito covarde, a criatura mais baka que alguém poderia ter criado! Sabe, agora eu estou começando a perceber uma coisa, que eu já deveria ter percebido há muito tempo. – A dor que sentia em seu peito era aumentada a cada palavra que proferia, mas ia colocar todo o veneno para fora de uma vez. Ia se curar do mal que era Hyuuga Neji. – Você não merece o meu amor.

Eles não haviam desviado os olhos nenhuma vez. Quando Hotaru deu as costas e saiu, Neji finalmente deixou pender a cabeça. As palavras ditas por Hotaru, os sentimentos que ela deixara transparecer... Eram tudo o que ele sentia.

Neji, pela primeira vez em dois meses permitiu-se sussurrar a verdade, que ocultava até de si.

- Eu não estava com minha aluna, Hotaru. Eu estava com a mulher que eu amo.

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Raposa loira

Naruto encarou Lee com firmeza.

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Se eu ouvir me chamando dessa maneira novamente, vou partir para a ignorância.

- Naruto-sama! Já devia...

- Lee! Até um momento é até legal, mas depois de um tempo, enche o saco, sabia?

- Então, Naruto-sama, como...

- Eu avisei, Sombrancelhudo! – Naruto socou a mesa, antes de sair correndo atrás de Lee, pelos corredores do prédio. Tinha sérias pretensões de dar uns bons sopapos no companheiro de lutas. Intenções essas, que foram totalmente esquecidas quando sua mulher virou-se, o estava esperando na porta do prédio.

Naruto não conseguiu frear a tempo de evitar a colisão, mas ele conseguiu evitar que caísse em cima dela, fazendo um jogo de corpo que fez o corpo feminino ficar por cima do seu. Quando reparou exatamente onde estava, ela suspirou. Naruto fechou os olhos, antes de sentir os lábios macios da esposa.

Abraçou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo... Até que foram interrompidos por assobios maliciosos.

- Acho que... – Ela estava vermelha. Mas não fez nenhum movimento para levantar-se. – Você estava correndo atrás de Lee-san.

- Você é muito mais bonita que o Sombrancelhudo, para que eu queira voltar a correr atrás dele. – Ele sorriu, quando ela ficou mais vermelha. – Ainda está irritada comigo?

- Acho... que não. – ela escondeu o rosto no peito do marido.

- Você não está pretendendo voltar para casa hoje, está? – Naruto perguntou, uma idéia formando-se em sua cabeça.

- Enquanto eu estiver com você, estou bem.

- Ótimo! – Naruto pôs-se de pé, e encarou as pessoas que haviam parado para ver o casal. – Olhem bastante e depois me invejem muito! – Abraçou a mulher, beijando-a novamente.


	7. CAPITULO CINCO

Capitulo 04

Capitulo 04

É o fogo da juventude!

Arashi saiu da academia, um belo sorriso no seu rosto. Compreendia, por que do nada, Morino Ibikki decidira confiar nela.

Sakura teria matado seu pai a pancadas se soubesse que ele não respondera a nenhuma pergunta, que esperara pela décima questão para tentar responder. Sem mencionar Sasuke, que o chamaria de burro até o último dos seus dias.

Parando, Arashi franziu a testa. Uchiha Sasuke chamava Naruto de burro, sempre que podia. Quando não podia também. Sakura batia nele na mesma proporção.

- Eles não teriam descoberto... Teriam? – Arashi abanou as mãos, falando sozinha, como se estivesse espantando moscas na cabeça. Arashi virou-se, olhando a academia. Ainda estava sentindo a presença de Tenshi, o que significava que ele ainda estava em teste. O que ela achava engraçado era que no quesito avaliação, ela era muito impaciente. Agora, podia ficar horas a fio...

Ola. – aquela voz fez com que ela se voltasse imediatamente.

Ojisan Shino! Sabe o que a minhoca disse quando... – Ela abriu um largo sorriso, piscando quando percebera o que falara. – ops, foi mal. Vou ter que guardar a pergunta para daqui uns vinte e cinco anos.

Shino encarou a garota, que usava um conjunto de calça e casaco laranja e lilás. Reparando bem, ele percebeu que era um conjunto semelhante ao que Naruto usava, quando voltara do treinamento com Jiraya-sama.

Mas mudando a conversa, o senhor viu... – Arashi foi interrompida, por um barulho de choque. Virando a cabeça para a direita, Kiba em cima de Akamaru, pulou no chão.

Ei, Shino, quem é a sua amiga?

Saia de cima do Akamaru! Que eu saiba ele não é um cavalo!

Arashi não conseguiu deixar de brigar com Kiba. Saindo de cima do cachorro, Kiba a encarou com um sorriso.

Ei, gatinha, não precisa fic...

Gatinha é a obaasan! E ninguém maltrata um cachorro na minha frente e...

Maltratar? Pirou na batatinha foi, garota? O Akamaru...

Blá, blá, blá... Deixa eu descobrir o telefone da Sociedade Protetora dos Animais e você pode ter certeza que...

Uzumaki, daria para deixar para deixar ojisan Kiba em paz?

Tenshi falou, saindo do portão.

Ele que começou, quando...

Menos. – ele lhe lançou um olhar que fez a garota lhe mostrar a língua.

Como foi lá? – ela mudou o tom, quando percebeu um rasgo na camiseta que ele usava, na altura da bainha da manga esquerda.

Esqueci que a mocréia... – Tenshi engoliu em seco, virando-se para olhar por sobre o ombro. – Que... aquela senhora que você sabe quem tinha estudado com um...

Arashi começou a rir.

Para variar, você acabou levando umas bifas na bun...

Tenshi pigarreou.

Você também levaria se...

Nha, nha, nha, nha... – a garota desdenhou. - Só se lutaria com a Hinata-sama ou com Neji-san. E ainda assim, pois os respeito muito. Porque eu nunca na minha vida, que vou lutar com os meus jutsus secretos contra eles.

Tenshi sorriu.

E contra o Sexto Hokage?

Contra o meu pai nunca... Agora contra o Sexto, ele pode ter certeza que vai levar um belo... – parecendo se lembrar de algo, Arashi bateu as mãos. – Tenshi, minha carteira, imediatamente!

Por que?

Porque eu estou com fome e você devorou toda a comida que tinha lá em casa!

Você é a queridinha da obaachan Tsunade. Vá pedir...

Minha carteira ou... – Arashi sorriu. Piscou enquanto botava um punho fechado na mao esquerda. – vai ser do método Uzumaki.

Sou todo teu, meu amor. – Tenshi separou as pernas. Embora não estivesse com os braços na posição de punhos leves, Tenshi mantinha-se atento.

Eu não vou facilitar, só porque você me ama.

Tenshi estalou os dedos.

Para ser uma ninja lendária, você vai ter que comer muito lámen ainda.

AHá. – Arashi encarou Tenshi com um sorriso. – Tem certeza? Depois não vai ir se queixar para a mamãe?

Minhoca, minhoca, me dá... – Tenshi começou a cantar uma musica infantil, que fez as bochechas de Arashi corarem.

Covarde! – Arashi cuspiu com vontade nas mãos. Encarou o moreno, enquanto espalhava o liquido pelas mãos. – É guerra que você quer? É guerra que você vai ter!

Arashi pulou em cima dele, que se esquivou. Eles ficaram nesse jogo de gato e rato por minutos. Shino e Kiba olharam-se, gotas aparecendo no Inuzuka. Akamaru latiu, abanando o rabo, parecendo estar se divertindo.

Por fim, Arashi afastou-se dele, com uma carteira em forma de flor na mão.

Agora você perdeu, Tenshi-chan! Ojiisan dos mangás, prepare-se para faturar o mês inteiro em uma única compra!

Devolva essa carteira agora mesmo!

Venha me pegar, senhor dos sapos! – Arashi gritou, antes de sair correndo.

Volta aqui, Uzumaki! – Tenshi saiu correndo atrás dela. – quando eu puser as minhas mãos em você, o seu traseiro vai ficar vermelho! – gritou, quando Arashi parou em cima do muro, mostrando-lhe a língua. Em seguida, a garota voltou a correr. Tenshi bufou, saltando o muro.

Arashi caiu de uma arvore. Após ver que o moreno já tinha saído de vista, colocou os polegares no rosto e balançando os dedos, mostrou a língua.

Aha! Prefiro ter só dois neurônios que funcionam do que um bilhão adormecido! – tirou todo o cabelo do rosto. Fez um tchauzinho para Shino, enquanto saia cantarolando.

Shino e Kiba olharam-se.

Não tem o cheiro do Neji.

Uzumaki. Fico com a garota. – Shino começou a afastar-se na direção da loira.

Isso é injustiça, sabia? – Kiba virou-se para o cachorro, que balançava o rabo. - Akamaru, tem certeza que eles não são perigosos?

O cachorro latiu, balançando o rabo.

Aff, que ajuda! – Kiba reclamou, virando-se e seguindo atrás de Tenshi.

O moreno ainda corria atrás do clone de Arashi que, parava de tempos em tempos, para irritar ainda mais Tenshi, que jurava esgana-la, encher de palmadas o seu traseiro, enfia-la em um vestido...

Tenshi alcançou-a apenas cerca de dez quarteiroes. Estava extremamente irritado. Quando o clone se virou, pela ultima vez, antes de desaparecer, acenou se despedindo, em seguida uma fumaça ocupou seu lugar. Tenshi teve que se segurar, para não soltar todos os palavrões que conhecia, envolvendo a senhora Uzumaki. Mas quem passava por ali, sentiu as orelhas arderem, ao escutarem ele desabafando um pouco a raiva.

Ele ia dar prosseguimento ao caminhada, quando uma placa chamou sua atenção. Sorriu. Olhando brevemente em volta, para verificar se não havia alguém lhe seguindo, Tenshi caminhou diretamente para a loja comercial. Quem dissera que a vingança não era divertida... Era por que não o conhecia!

RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA

RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA RAPOSA LOIRA

Então, chefinha amada, posso ser considerado algo melhor que uma ameba? – Ashita sorriu para Sakura, que tinha a boca aberta.

Você é mesmo um ninja médico.

Bem, se não fosse, eu não estaria na missão com o Tenshi e com a Arashi-chan.

Como assim?

Bem... Devido a varias experiências no passado... – Ashita franziu a testa. – quero dizer que para mim equivale no passado de Konoha, mas que é o presente... Bom, o Sexto Hokage, junto com a obaasan Tsunade, conseguiram instituir a regra que nenhum time sairia de Konoha, sem um ninja médico na equipe. Alias, se não fosse assim, acho que aqueles dois que estou acompanhando, já estariam na cidade dos pés juntos.

Ora, a Testuda está aqui sim!

Oh, ou... – Ashita entrou rapidamente em um quarto. Quando saiu, havia feito a transformação. Piscou para Sakura, encostando-se na parede.

Testuda, você está ai! – Ino falou alto, aproximando-se.

Não, ela está no Pólo Sul, dando de comer para pingüins anêmicos. – Ashita resmungou, fazendo Sakura rir.

Testuda você não sabe quem voltou para Konoha! – Ino falou excitada, sem reparar na morena que olhava debochada para ela.

Hum... eu acho que... – Ashita coçou a cabeça, imaginando como iria escapar das duas.

O Sasuke-kun!

É mesmo? – Ashita não conseguiu deixar de falar desinteressado.

Escuta aqui, garota... – Ino pareceu finalmente perceber que havia uma terceira pessoa na conversa. – Quem é você?

Eu sou... hãn, quem é aquele ali? – Ashita apontou atrás delas.

Acha que eu vou cair nesse golpe estúpido?

Quem? – Sakura virou-se, arregalando os olhos quando percebeu que dois garotos apoiavam um terceiro. – você novamente? Andou tentando convencer a Tsunade-sensei a...

Dessa vez a Tsunade-sama é inocente, Rosinha. – o cara que estava sendo apoiado falou sonsamente. – A culpa é daquele Hyuuga filho da... Só porque eu mexi com a loirinha que estava com ele.

Rosinha é a tua... – Sakura começou a rosnar.

Sakura-san, cuidado com a pressão arterial, doçura. – Ashita exibiu um sorriso, que fez a médica de cabelos rosas quase jurar que era um sorriso que Sai exibiria. – Se quiser, eu posso atender o senhor...

Doçura? Quem é a maluca, Tes...

Divirta-se! – Sakura deu de ombros, até mesmo sua Inner dando risadinhas. Uhame Yusuke havia se mudado para a vila a poucos meses. Era o maior pervertido depois de Jiraya, que Sakura tivera o desprazer de conhecer. Espionava as garotas nas termas e mesmo quando apanhava de alguma delas, por alguma cantada extremamente grosseira, continuava a se achar o maior Don Juan do planeta. Alem que as médicas que haviam tratado dele, haviam sido tocadas... com atrevimento.

Sakura olhou para Ino sem conseguir esconder o brilho de divertimento.

Ino-porquinha, o que você queria me contar mesmo? – Sakura engoliu o riso.

Testuda, quem é essa garota? – Ino olhava sem piscar para Ashita. Na sua "forma feminina", Ashita possuía cabelos na metade das costas, olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos, usava um calção negro que deixava boa parte das coxas a mostra e uma blusa leve, que não saberiam dizer se era vermelha salpicada de negro ou uma blusa negra que era salpicada de vermelha, dada a proximidade entre as manchas.

Nas costas, havia o símbolo do clã Uchiha.

Quem essa lambisgóia pensa que é para usar... – Ino se enfureceu ao perceber aquele detalhe. Sakura a segurou, quando percebeu que a loira estava disposta a bater em Ashita.

Calma porquinha! Você não sabe...

Sua doida psicótica!

Vai passar a mão na tua mãe, seu ero filho de uma... – Ashita jogou Yusuke janela afora, depois de socá-lo, chuta-lo enquanto segurava-o pela gola da camisa. Bufou, quando percebeu que a janela estava aberta. Preferia que estivesse fechada, para que aquele... ser, quebrasse o vidro. – E uma coisa. A obasan Hinata foi a única que nunca me xingou, tentou me bater ou coisa parecida. Fale novamente dela e eu vou te arrebentar, ouviu bem, baka? Humf. – virou-se em direção aos amigos dele. – mais algum ero para eu curar?

Os dois nem se olharam. Com os olhos arregalados, fizeram que não.

Excelente. – sorriu novamente antes de se virar para a dupla de garotas, que estava com as bocas caídas. – Acho que sou mais irmão da Katame do que achava. – sorriu meio sem jeito. Estava andando em direção as garotas, quando um dos amigos que ainda estavam no corredor, assobiou. Ashita apenas virou-se, os dentes cerrados, pronto para arrebentar os dentes de quem tinha sido o baka, quando apenas viu a poeira deixada pelos dois. – Assim está muito melhor.

Jogou uma parte do cabelo para trás, indo ao encontro das duas adolescentes que iriam ser suas chefes.

Sabem, é a primeira vez na minha vida, que eu tenho um ataque digno da Bruxa... quer dizer da minha irmã. E sinceramente, se vir aquele verme novamente... – um sorriso que Sakura apenas podia definir como falso. – vou mostrar algumas das técnicas secretas que aprendi com o ojisan Naruto.

Técnicas secretas... Naruto? – Sakura caiu na gargalhada.

Ojisan Naruto? Garota, você é louca, retardada ou uma mistura das duas opções? – Ino pediu a Ashita, que riu.

Minha mãe me diz isso, todas as vezes que eu mostro ter a mesma capacidade imaginativa que a minha irmã de cinco anos.

Você tem uma irmã de cinco anos? – Sakura parou de rir.

É. Uma linda e imaginativa irmãzinha de cinco anos... Que eu espero que continue assim, para desespero do meu pai.

Escuta aqui, sua coisa, eu não sei quem você é, mas fique sabendo que...

Sakura? – as garotas viraram-se para o Anbu que surgiu na janela. – Hokage-sama solicita sua presença junto com o Uchiha.

Iremos agora mesmo. – Sakura respondeu. Quando virou-se para o local onde Ashita deveria estar, somente encontrou o vazio.

Onde ele está?

Andou tomando sol demais na testa, Sakura? Quem estava ali era uma garota!

Escuta aqui, Porquinha...

O anbu ficou encarando a briga das garotas por um momento, antes de ir reportar o acontecido para a Hokage.

Raposa Loira

Raposa Loira

Shino logo encontrou a garota. Alias, ela não estava nem tentando se esconder, como se não tivesse nada a esconder. Ela encarava a tudo e todos com uma certa curiosidade. Diversas pessoas foram cumprimentadas por ela, virando-se depois que ela tinha passado, como se tivessem tentando se lembrar de onde conheciam a garota.

Ele a seguia com passos cautelosos, quando do nada ela parou. Abaixando-se, curvou a cabeça. Levantando-se, ela sumiu da vista de Shino. Quando ele estava erguendo os braços, para mandar os insetos procurarem-na, escutou algo caindo atrás de si.

Virou-se, ela o encarava como se pedisse uma boa explicação.

Sua mãe não ensinou que é perigoso seguir alguém como o senhor estava fazendo? – Arashi cruzou os braços, enquanto esperava a resposta.

Não estava lhe seguindo.

Certo. E eu sou a obaachan Tsunade, que é casada com o Jiraya ero-sennin, que é um exemplo de retidão moral.

Shino não falou nada, continuando a encara-la.

Ojisan, o senhor é extremamente complicado. Problemático, como diria Shikamaru-san. E irritante, como diria o ojisan Sasuke.

E na sua opinião?

Alem de complicado, uma pessoa extremamente introspectiva, que obriga quem convive com você a queimar os poucos neurônios que tem. Exatamente o caso em que eu... – um cheiro que o estomago dela reconheceria mesmo que tivessem se passado milênios desde a ultima vez que tivesse comido. Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de dar alguns passos. Parou em frente a uma padaria. A garota apontava as várias coisas que queria, que a atendente ia colocando em uma sacola. Depois que a garota pagou, saiu com a sacola em um braço, um enorme pedaço de torta em suas mãos, cravando os dentes com vontade nele.

Encarando-o, estendeu a comida, enquanto resmungava alguma coisa que ele supôs ser um oferecimento, que recusou com a cabeça. Engolindo, ela retrucou.

Assim sobra mais... Sinceramente, o melhor vai ser que eu é que não vou precisar me aturar. – ela piscou, como se estivesse flertando com ele. – Doces tem açúcar.

Shino continuou encarando-a por trás dos óculos. Não retrucou.

Por isso que eu gostava de falar com o Saito. Podia ser carrancudo, mas pelo menos falava "Uzumaki, cale a boca, loira tagarela."

Arashi ficou pálida ao perceber o que falara.

Acho... melhor seguir a ordem não dita. – continuou a comer, perdera a vontade de ficar conversando. Por mais que Saito fosse mais velho que ela, tivesse um comportamento parecido com o de Shino, ela não conseguia esquecer de um fato em particular. Saito estava morto.

Shino percebeu que ela ficara estranha, como se tivesse dito algo que não devia.

Shikamaru-san! – ela se adiantou, deixando Shino para trás. Shikamaru virou-se, franzindo a testa. – Vai jogar shougi?

Não. Você é quem?

Arashi começou a rir, limpando a mão na calca, antes de oferece-la a Shikamaru.

As pessoas que não vão com a minha cara costumam me chamar de Filha do Capeta, mas pode me chamar de Uzumaki. Se me chamar de problemática, aviso que vai virar um panda.

Uzumaki? Eu não me... – A testa franziu-se mais. – Eu não te conheço?

Dizem que sou parecida com o meu pai, mas eu não acho tudo isso. – coçou com a mao livre a cabeça, antes de voltar a falar. – está bem, eu sou loira como ele, uso bastante as técnicas dele... Mas... sei lá. Ele detesta qualquer coisa que o faça ficar sentado mais que cinco minutos! Com exceção de comer lamem, mas isso não conta.

Você é parente do Naruto? – Shikamaru resolveu soltar um palpite.

Até quando eu sai da minha casa, eu era. – ela pensou no parentesco entre eles. Shikamaru não acreditaria se ela dissesse. – Então se o senhor não vai jogar Shougi, vou ver se encontro alguém que jogue e que tenha dinheiro para perder. Hum... Asuma-san está pela cidade?

8

8

8

Como é que é? – Tsunade levantou-se tão rápido que a cadeira caiu. – Ele simplesmente fugiu?

Sim. – Sakura estava verdadeiramente roxa de vergonha. Ela tinha que admitir, que Uchiha Ashita era bom. Muito bom. Quando estava analisando os prontuários, quando conversara com os pacientes, ele não hesitara, não errara um prognostico.

Bem... Shizune, você já obteve uma descrição do malandro. E quanto a você, Sakura... Precisamos ter uma conversa. Muito séria.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Shizune saiu dali, bufando. Ela não era nenhuma espécie de... caça-fujões-irresponsáveis-que-não-gostam-de-trabalhar. Shizune não tinha a menor idéia de onde procurar Ashita. Começou a andar, observando com atenção as pessoas ao redor. Segundo a descrição de Sakura...

Shizune-san! - uma garota loira correu até ela, a abraçando. – Me diz que a obaachan Tsunade te liberou a tarde inteira! Eu estou quase batendo com a cabeça na parede para achar alguém para jogar shougi!

E você é...?

A futura ninja lendária, Uzumaki Arashi! Agora – Arashi pegou a mao de Shizune, arrastando-a – nem que eu tenha que comprar um maldito tabuleiro, eu vou jogar shougi!

Uzumaki... – Shizune ficou com os olhos do tamanho de pires. – Você é a filha do Naruto?

Até a ultima vez que sai de casa, eu era. Agora, sou uma pobre e inocente garotinha que está doida para jogar shougi.

Shizune começou a rir.

Certo. Como a filha do Naruto pode gostar de shougi?

Fácil. Meu ojiichan gosta de jogar. E quando eu era criança, ele jogava com Neji-san, e eu ficava no colo do ojiichan até quando ele começou a jogar comigo. Acho que eu tinha uns quatro anos. Agora chega de enrolacao! Eu acho um tabuleiro e...

Você conhece Uchiha Ashita? – Shizune olhou atentamente a garota. Arashi revirou os olhos.

Desde que eu tinha uns cinco minutos de vida.

Sabe onde ele esta agora?

Depende. De quem ele está fugindo? Da Ino-porca-problematica ou da obasan Sakura-velha-irritante?

De Tsunade-sama.

Ih... Acho que posso começar a considerar a Akiko como viúva. – Arashi coçou a cabeça, antes de rir. – Acho que ele está nas termas... como diria o próprio ero... "fazendo pesquisa médica"... Se bem que a verdade é que ele está espiando as mulheres meio peladas!


End file.
